Quiet Things She'll Never Know
by milcrewz
Summary: After BD, Reneesme finds out about her Aunt Rosalie's past.Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Weeping of the Moon

Summary:

After BD, Reneesme finds out about her Aunt Rosalie's past.

Author's Note:

Just to make it clear they do not live in forks and Reneesme is physically 16.

Quiet Things She'll Never Know

Ch. 1 The Weeping of the Moon

Nessie POV

I was sitting on top of the roof of the cottage. The night was still with a light touch of a breeze. The sky had the purple tint to it and the moon

was full, I felt so close to it. I looked to my left, where I can see the Mansion. It is about 20 ft from the cottage. I sat admiring the architecture

the mansion had, I looked to the top floor in one of the windows where I saw my Aunt Rosalie sitting at her vanity. She was writing in what

looked liked her diary. I watched her beautiful facial expressions go from being in deep thought to sadness in the matter of two seconds.

There she sat, sobbing dry tears. I didn't need Uncle Jasper to tell me the pain and agony she was feeling, her actions spoke for themselves.

I've never seen my Aunt Rose like this. I mean, I've seen every mood of hers but this was different, it was heartbreaking to watch. I watched

her get up and lay on her bed, curling up in ball crying endless sobs. I wished Uncle Emmett was here, but he was away with Uncle Jasper,

Aunt Alice, and my Dad on another hunting trip. Grandpa Carlisle was at work as usual. I glanced toward the living room window where Mom

and Grandma Esme were watching a movie, but were so into it they didn't realize Rosalie was just up stairs in so much pain. My Aunt was so

alone; I couldn't bear to leave her there in that state. I had to go to her. I got down from the roof and ran toward the house. I threw open

the front door, ran up the stairs, hearing mom and grandma call my name but I ignored them, and continued upstairs. As I ran up the stairs I

realized she would probably hear me coming but I didn't care. Finally I reached her door and just as I was about to knock she opened it.

"Oh hey Nessie, what's up?" she said nonchalantly. Of course vampires cannot cry real tears, so she could cover up her true feelings in an instant.

I was caught completely off guard by her sudden calmness and said the only thing that popped up in my head, while I tried to put a smile on my face. "Oh hey I… I… I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie? "

"Yeah, sure, sounds great,"she said smiling.

She hugged my shoulders as we walked side by side downstairs. Mom and grandma were waiting by the bottom of the stairs with worried looks on their faces. "Reneesme, what's wrong? Why did you fly up the stairs?" Mom asked with a panic tone.

"Oh, ... well I wanted to see if Aunt Rose wanted to go the movies with me... and the movie starts in...Uh... (I looked at my watch) 20 minutes, so we really need to be leaving." Thank god dad wasn't here to see through my lies, mom on the other hand was a little easier to convince.

"Oh….okay well you two have fun" mom said as she turned and walked back towards the living room, and sat back on the couch. YES! Saved! She bought it!

Just as I thought I was free she asked from the couch, "What are you guys going to watch?" Damn it!! Think, think, think Reneesme! "Uh...umm..." Just then I remembered I wanted to see Hitch with Jacob. We were supposed to go together, but Seth needed "the alpha" and so Jake was gone for the night.

"Hitch! Yeah, Hitch. It looks um...cute and funny, and I'm in one of those moods." I said smiling and turning to Aunt Rosalie who smiled back.

"Okay then I'll see you when you get back and Rosalie please don't drive crazy like that brother of yours." Rosalie chuckled "I won't…just faster." She said smiling as we walked out the door.

Rosalie POV

I got up from the couch where Esme and Bella were lost watching television. The show itself was boring, so, I decided to go up stairs and

write in my dairy. I only wrote when Alice, Emmett, and especially Edward weren't here (for obvious reasons) which wasn't too often. I looked

out the window, where the moon was beaming. It was a beautiful night. I enjoyed the night's that were starless; it made the world seem so

real and imperfect. I always thought starless skies only happened when God was feeling lonely and sometimes sad. This is exactly how I felt

right now, especially with Emmett being gone. God, how I missed him. It made me think of a quote from Tennessee Williams "_When so many are lonely as seem to be lonely, it would be inexcusably selfish to be lonely alone."_ I grabbed my diary from the back of my closet and made my

way to my vanity. I read my last entry.

"_Today was the day we all realized Reneesme loved Jacob. Not as her best friend, but as a real love. It was obvious, the way she talked about him_

_ with that perfect smile of hers and the blush that erupted when Emmett was making fun of her for loving a dog. Haha. I loved it when us three had_

_ our talks. It was like, we were a family. I mean we are but it was like she was our daughter for a moment. My happiness was shot right back down_

_ when she turned and greeted Bella with a hug. They walked off still hugging each other she told her the same thing she was telling us. Emmett just_

_ looked at me, with the same hurt in his eyes that I had in mine. I hated doing this to him. I couldn't help it though. I can't help it. I know what I_

_ have and I'm so grateful for Emmett and my family. Reneesme has brought so much joy in my heart but she is also a constant reminder of what I_

_ can never have. _

I started to write about today, with my last entry still in my head. I couldn't help but to have it replay in my head while I was writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today has been long. Emmett is away with the others, hunting of course. I spent my day shopping with Esme, Bella and Reneesme. I did more_

_ damage than I wanted to. Alice is so going to want to borrow my new lavender blouse. I worked on Esme's car for a while, giving it a tune up since_

_ we had been driving her car a lot more lately. Reneesme went to do her own thing and I decided to go downstairs with Bella and Esme and we_

_ watched a movie. It was about a woman whose child went missing but found her years later so it had the eventual happy ending. I don't know why_

_ we watch the lifetime network. I hate that channel yet, I still watch it. Children. The story of my life. Earlier today I was watching Bella and _

_Reneesme talking and laughing, clearly having mother and daughter time. I envied that. Esme looked my way and smiled, walking towards me. I_

_ looked at her with a quick smile and looked down playing with my fingers. "You know Rosalie that is a great feeling to bond with your daughter", she_

_ said sitting next to me while looking at Bella and Reneesme. She touched my hand. "I love having those with you, and someday, when you are_

_ ready, you'll have them with yours. I know it is not the same, but it worked for me", she said so gently. "I know Esme, I love spending time with_

_ you too but I can't help but be reminded of what I can't have." I said quietly. I leaned and kissed her on the cheek, walking away to the garage._

I closed my Dairy and then all of a sudden I can feel the weeping coming. I tried to control myself but I couldn't. I kept it as quietly as I could, I

didn't want Bella or Esme to come up here, so I placed my hand over my mouth. I occasionally did this and sometimes Edward would know.

He would ask if I was okay and I would say always. Since Reneesme, we've actually bickered less, which I liked. He knows that I fought for

that gift of life and he is forever grateful to me. I made my way to the bed, curling up in a ball and releasing the endless cries. I wanted

Emmett but at the same time I didn't. It would break his heart to see me like this. I wondered if Alice knew. Well she had to, it's Alice. She'll

probably ask me if I was alright too. I heard footsteps starting to run up the stairs. Reneesme. I wondered why she's coming up here. I

quickly stopped and made my way to my mirror to make myself look presentable. Good, I look perfectly fine. I ran to the door, as soon as I

opened it she was right there. She looked thrown off guard.

"Oh, hey Nessie, what's up?" I said while her faced seemed surprised. I know she couldn't have known anything.

"Oh hey I… I… I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie?" she said quickly.

"Yeah sure sounds great," I said smiling. We made our way downstairs; I had my arm around her shoulders.

"Reneesme, what's wrong? Why did you fly up the stairs?" Bella asked worriedly. I looked at her wondering the same thing.

"Oh, ... well I wanted to see if Aunt Rose wanted to go the movies with me... and the movie starts in...Uh... (she looked at her watch) 20 minutes, so we really need to be leaving."

"Oh….okay well you guys have fun" Bella said turning and walking back towards the living room.

"What are you guys going to watch?"She asked from the couch. Reneesme took some time to think about her answer. I looked at her curiously.

"Uh...um...Hitch! Yeah Hitch. It looks... cute and funny, I'm in one of those moods" she said smiling, turning to me, I smiled back.

"Okay then I'll see you when you get back and Rosalie please don't drive crazy like that brother of yours."

I chuckled "I won't…just faster," I said as we walked out the door.


	2. Nights Like These

**Nessie POV**

As we were approaching the car, I was debating to ask Aunt Rose why she was crying or just let it go. I don't know but something in me

couldn't let it go. There has always been some mysteriousness that my family had that was deeper than vampirism. Each one had their own

secretive persona, especially Aunt Rose. I had a feeling everyone knew Aunt Rose's, except for me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked

I got out of my trance, "um…….yeah…what?" I asked completely lost.

She chuckled, "What are you thinking about, you were in deep thought, I could tell by that crease in your forehead when you are thinking hard about something, please don't tell me it's about that dog of yours?, she said annoyingly. Aunt Rose didn't care for Jacob and vice versa,but both always tolerated each other for the sake of me. The jokes get old between them so I told them not to do it in front of me anymore.

"Oh, no not about him….."

I had to ask her, couldn't help it.

"Aunt Rose, we've always been very honest with each other and so…. well…..I didn't go up to ask you to go to a movie, I saw you crying and Iwanted to check on you and see what was wrong. Why were you crying? Is it Uncle Emmett? Did you guys have a huge fight again?" I asked concerned.

She looked like she was caught off guard and turned in my direction, facing me. "How did you see me crying?" she asked curiously.

"I was on the roof…..again…." I knew I wasn't supposed to be up there. I looked out the window very quickly and noticed we were in the parking lot of the movies.

" Reneesme, you know better to be up there, you can seriously get hurt knowing your clumsy just like your mom was, we've all told you about that", she said very motherly yet avoiding the questions. She only called me Reneesme, when it was serious, everyone pretty much did except for my parents. They always use Reneesme.

"I know I'm sorry….why are you avoiding the topic, just tell me, it's just me you always said we would be honest with each other", I said.

She took some time to gather what she was going to tell me.

"No, it's not at all about Emmett, look Reneesme there are things about me you don't know that have nothing to do with you. We all have our moments of weakness and what you saw was one of mine. I'm okay and don't worry about anything. It was just a moment. Please let it go", she said pleadingly.

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. I knew once her mind was made up, to just drop it. "Okay, just…if you ever want to talk about it, I am here." I said with honesty.

"I know", she gave me that charming smile of hers and we hugged. "I love you Aunt Rose", I said sincerely. "I love you too Ness". We released our hug and got out of the car.

The line wasn't that long, only but a few people were in line, mainly couples who were on a date. The men would stare at Aunt Rose, attention she always got. She would always notice but ignore it. Sometimes she would even look….uncomfortable. Those were rare times, but right now, she had one of them. She didn't make eye contact with anyone but the booth guy.

"2 for hitch please", she said. The teenage boy stuttered. "Um….sssixteen fifty". He said admiring her chest.

Aunt rose gave him the money and he handed us the tickets. We walked in finding our way to the concession, I don't believe in watching movies without popcorn. So we stood in line and I could hear the gasps people were making, staring at us. You'd be amazed how often thishappens and sometimes with Uncle Emmett, we would make a scene, just for the hell of it. It was quite entertaining. We made our way toour seats, the people behind us was on a double date. The girls were typically jealous because both of their dates were talking about AuntRose. People have no shame. The movie was cute, we laughed which is good, and I felt like she needed it. Walking out of the movies wepassed the restrooms, where those guys were waiting outside for their dates to come out. One approached us. He was tall, with dark hair and light blue eyes, very attractive. He smiled at me and turned to Aunt Rose.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but to stare at you, you are incredibly beautiful. If you are interested I have a friend who is photographer and would love to shoot you," he said looking at her up and down, still smiling. The other guy was chuckling to himself watching us.

Aunt Rose looked pissed. "No thank you", she said politely but with a rude snare to it. She grabbed my arm as we walked away.

"Fine, your lost babe", he shouted laughing afterwards.

Uncle Emmett would have kicked his ass, no wait he would have killed him. We kept walking to the car, Aunt Rose looking angry. We got in and drove home; we got home in 10 minutes. We entered the house, where everyone was there. Dad, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and AuntAlice were back from hunting and Grandpa was home from work. Dad came over and hugged me. Every one of them came and greeted us with hugs. Aunt Alice went to Aunt Rose and hugged her whispering "You Okay", she said concerned. Aunt Rose smiled. "I'm fine thanks". She closed her eyes while they were hugging. Uncle Emmett had that goofy grin as he hugged Aunt Rose. They shared a passionate kiss.

"I missed you, Rose", he said so adorably too. "I missed you too love", she said so sweetly. I smiled watching them. You can tell she meant it, by the day she had. They loved each other so much, it was incredible to watch. My whole family was like that. It's one of the best things we can do and are good at. I caught my dad looking at me, with a curious look.

_Let's go home and I'll tell you. _I said mentally. He nodded. We all said our goodnights and me, mom and dad made our way to the cottage.

**Rose POV**

We were driving to the movies, I glanced to look at Nessie and she was thinking hard about something.

" Penny for your thoughts", I asked.

She looked at me after a few seconds. " Um…yeah…what?", she said confusingly.

I chuckled, "What are you thinking about, you were in deep thought, I could tell by that crease in your forehead when you are thinking hard about something, please don't tell me It's about that dog of yours?, I said annoyed.

"Oh, no not about him…..", she said without a smile. That's odd, she usually always has a smile when thinking about him so it must have really not been about him.

"Aunt Rose, we've always been very honest with each other and so…. well…..I didn't go up to ask you to go to a movie, I saw you crying and I wanted to check on you and see what was wrong. Why were you crying? Is it Uncle Emmett? Did you guys have a huge fight again?" she asked quietly.

I panicked for a moment, wondering how the hell she saw me. I parked the car in the lot and turned in her direction, facing her. " How did you see me crying?" I asked curiously.

" I was on the roof…..again….", she said admittingly. We have already told her about that, Bella almost had a heart attack the first time we caught her up on there. We couldn't find her anywhere.

" Reneesme, you know better to be up there, you can seriously get hurt knowing your clumsy just like your mom was, we've all told you about that", I said sounding kind of motherly. She knew I meant it and I was hoping she wouldn't say anything else.

"I know I'm sorry….why are you avoiding the topic, just tell me, it's just me you always said we would be honest with each other", she said.

I looked at her, for the first time I didn't know what to say to her. Of course she could never know about my past. That was something we all had discussed and agreed to.

"No, it's not at all about Uncle Emmett, look Reneesme there are things about me you don't know that have nothing to do with you. We all have our moments of weakness and what you saw was one of mine. I'm okay and don't worry about anything. It was just a moment. Please let it go.", I said sounding as gently as I could.

She was going to say something but she decided not to. " Okay, just…if you ever want to talk about it, I am here.", she said with some worry still in her eyes.

" I know", I said smiling big for her and we hugged. " I love you Aunt Rose", she said with real meaning to it. " I love you too Ness". We released our hug and got out of the car to go watch the movie.

I am used to the snickering and stares I get. Usually I would play the part but sometimes when nights like these, when nights that reminded me of my past, I would get uncomfortable. I didn't like men staring at me, I would always think of _him_, and how every man was like him. Men who just want to collect beautiful things, and that's what I was to them, a thing. A toy, where once you break it, it has no more use. We walked up to the ticket booth. The ticket boy was a geeky teenager, the kind that played dungeons and dragons on the weekends and never really seen a naked woman before except on the internet. The kind with a lot of acne and voice squeaked when they spoke.

" 2 for Hitch please", I asked boredly. I noticed him admiring my boobs and rolled my eyes.

The teenage boy stuttered. " Um….sssixteen fifty", he said still looking.

I gave him the money and he handed us the tickets. I knew Reneesme wanted popcorn so we waited in the concession line. We stood in line and I could hear the gasps people were making, staring at us. It happens all the time and sometimes when Emmett is here, he would stare right back and ask people if they had a problem. It would scare the hell out of people, it was so entertaining to watch. I laughed in my head. We made our way to our seats, the double dates behind us were annoyed by me because their dates kept staring and nudging each other to look at me. God I hate that. The movie was okay, I laughed a little and it felt good to escape for awhile. Walking out of the movies we passed the restrooms, where those guys were waiting outside for their dates to come out. One approached us. He was attractive to the human eye. He looked at Nessie and smiled looking at her up and down quickly. That pissed me off, to do it to me fine, but not to her. My worse fear is for her to go through what I had gone through. I would never let that happen. Times like these when I was grateful for the dog, because when he looked at her, he really did love her and we all know he would protect her.

The guy spoke. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but to stare at you, you are incredibly beautiful. If you are interested I have a friend who is photographer and would love to shoot you," he said looking at me up and down, smiling. A lame attempt that I've heard over and over, you'd think they'd retire that line after all these years. The other guy chuckled while he watched us.

I was pissed but didn't want to start anything, I wasn't in the mood and I just wanted to hurry home. " No thank you", I said politely yet with rudeness. I grabbed Nessie's arm as we walked away. " Fine, your lost babe", he shouted laughing afterwards. The emphasis on the babe part is what got to me. I wanted to cry but couldn't, for Nessie's sake. We kept walking to the car, I was so ticked off. I wanted Emmett. We got in and drove home, we got home in 10 minutes. We entered the house, where everyone was there. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were back from hunting and Carlisle was home from work. Every one of them came and greeted us with hugs. Alice came to me and we hugged as she whispered " You Okay", she said quietly so no one else could hear us. I smiled. " I'm fine thanks". I closed my eyes as we were hugging, Alice always had that affect on people. She's always there for me, in my worst of times. Just like a true sister. Emmett made his way to me with that goofy grin I love. He held me as we shared a passionate kiss.

" I missed you, Rose", he said, lovingly. " I missed you too love", I said not wanting to let go of him. Edward, Bella and Nessie said their goodnights and went to their cottage. Emmett and I went upstairs to our room. We lay on the bed, cuddling. I played with our fingers intertwined, thinking about today.

" What's on your mind Rose," Emmett asked. I turned to face him. He stroked my hair out of my face.

"I think I have to tell Nessie about me", I said confessing. I looked at his face. He was worried.

" Why? We all agreed to never tell her. What happened when I was gone?", he asked now sitting up looking at me.

" Nothing happened, she just....starting to ask questions.", I said .

" Well, we just have to beat around the bush, she could never know Rose, it would hurt her to know such things", he said taking my hand. I smiled and nodded.

" Your right, we'll let everyone know", I said.

We heard a knock on the door.

" It's all of us", Alice said. Emmett got up and let them in. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, entered.

" I saw your conversation and she's going to ask all of us soon about it", she said sitting on our bed. I stood up.

" Okay, well we will all beat around the bush, like Emmett said and just make sure she knows this is out of love, I'm assuming Edward and Bella know?", I asked Alice.

" Yes, they didn't say anything, they said it was up to you to tell her if you wanted but they let her know we all love her", Alice said.

I nodded and everyone left. Emmett went to help Esme with furniture moving. I sat at my vanity thinking about the first time we all had this conversation.

_Emmett and I sat on the living room floor, coloring with Reneesme. At three, she was a genius and never colored outside the lines. Everyone was around us watching TV and occasionally looking at us. Me and Emmett were probably a little too into our coloring. The next thing we know Reneesme stopped and looked us with an adorable smile. _

" _Aunt Rose, why don't you have kids? You and Uncle Emmett are great with me and I always want someone to play with , who's my size….", she asked innocently. I looked up to everyone looking at us. All eyes on me and I looked at Emmett who looked down. _

" _Um, well, you see Reneesme, Some people can't have kids. They don't have the ability, that's why you are so special. You are an impossible miracle.", I told her looking in her eyes smiling. _

" _How does someone not have the ability", she asked. _

_I was sure she would drop it with that answer. _

"_Well there is something inside their bodies that can't make a baby", I said hoping she would drop it this time. She looked down and started to color again._

" _Like what", she asked continuing to color._

_I didn't know what to say I looked at everyone who was thinking the same thing. " Help Edward", I said pleadingly. He got up from the couch and grabbed Reneesme. " How about a snack?", he asked tickling her as he lifted her up. She giggled. " Okay, I want the gold fishies". _

_I got up and ran up to my room and I broke. I never thought this day would be so soon, she could never know. I would never tell her that. Emmett walked in an hour later, I stood looking out the window. He came from behind wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my neck. " Let's talk about it", he said._

_I closed my eyes and sighed. " Okay let's go do it", I said. I turned around and he took my hand as we went downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for us. Jacob took Reneesme to La push, which I knew he was ecstatic about. _

" _Rose, this is all up to you, me and Bella have talked and we will say whatever you want us to say". Edward spoke. I smiled._

" _Thanks, she must never know about my past. Tell her a lie if you have to but not the truth. Just make sure she knows we all love her. _

"_Okay, we will all agree to that", Carlisle said. Everyone nodded, Esme stood and gave me a hug and everyone went and did their own thing. Emmett gave me a kiss and went to hang out with Jasper. I swore to myself to keep Nessie away from harm, I've done it since before she was born and I will always do it._

**Reviews are appreciated but not necessary. thanks for the love so far guys :) hopefully this weekend ill be able to upload at least 4 new chapters..its been crazy since I am in college. Oh and friday I'll show you guys my shirt my best friend made me for Twilight! Cant Wait to see it!!!**


	3. Let the Reigns Go Loose

**Nessie POV**

We walked in, I was so exhausted but not sleepy. I went in my room to change in my Pj's. I heard a knock in my room.

"Come In", I said.

My mom and dad both made their way to my room. I was sitting on the bed my dad was sitting to my right and my mom to my left.

"So what happened, I'm guessing it has to do with your Aunt Rose"? He said concerned.

I sighed and looked at both of them.

"Well tonight I was on the roof, and I know I'm not supposed to be up there but I'm glad I was tonight. I looked to the mansion and saw Aunt Rose writing in her diary I assume and then all of sudden she busted out in sobs. She just looked so sad and it was heart wrenching to look, I didn't know what was wrong, I've never seen her like that. This morning she was perfectly fine and then to see her like that….it worried me. I mean mom, dad, she was really crying like the painful kind." I said as I was remembering.

My mom frowned and looked to my dad. Obviously they were having a conversation. "Quit doing that, I'm right here", I said annoyed, "Obviously you guys know what's wrong so just tell me!"

My dad started. "Reneesme, your Aunt Rose has a lot of pain in her past. There are some things you shouldn't know and it's only out of love for you."

"If someone in my family is hurting the way she is, I deserve to know why." I said angrily.

"Reneesme, you are too young to know the bad of this world, God knows you remember some but there are other evils in this world, the human kind." my mother said gently.

"I don't understand what is so difficult for you guys to explain this to me. I wasn't born yesterday, I know there are other evils in this world but what exactly does it have to do with Aunt Rose?" I asked looking at them both. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get my answer.

"It is not our business to tell, Reneesme that is up to her. Now, Go to bed, I can see your drooping eyes forming". My mother said.

I was getting sleepy and my brain hurt from all the thinking and contemplating. They left the room with I love yous and goodnights being said. I let my mind rest, with the last thought of what tomorrow would bring.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I stretched in bed and laid there for a moment, thinking about my plans for the day. I wish Jacob was here but he had to go back to Forks for pack stuff, it seems like we haven't seen each other in years even though it's been a day and half. I got up and got ready for the day. I made my way to the kitchen, to see Dad and mom drinking their blood in their coffee mugs at the table.

"Good morning love, did you rest any last night?" dad asked.

"What do you think", I said to him as I sat down, eating my breakfast.

"Your father heard your thoughts all night, do you want to talk about it some more?" Mom asked.

"I had an awful dream that's all", I said, taking a bite of my eggs.

"What happened in your dream? ", she asked.

I reached over to them and touched each of their cheeks, letting them see it. I watched mom's facial expression, as well as Dad's. They had that worry look on their faces.

My dream is that we were all hanging out in the mansion, when this man barged in unnoticed and uninvitingly took Aunt Rose and left. Dad and Aunt Alice didn't see him coming at all. My dream fast forwarded to all of us in the living room staring at an urn with a note attached. It said "Roses are red violets are blue, her ashes are black, I'm coming for Reneesme too." The look of horror was on everyone's face, staring at me. Then I woke up.

"Reneesme, you had an intense emotional day yesterday, its in your mind and when you sleep those emotions are released, it was just a dream", Dad explained.

It made sense and he would know more about that than me. I took his word for it and continued eating. All of sudden, my dad did that face Aunt Rose does, when she smells the pack. Jacob. I took a sip of my juice and got up running towards the door. I was ecstatic to see him. I opened the door and gave him the biggest hug, like the ones Uncle Emmett gives. He hugged back too.

"Hey Nessie, I missed you", he said whispering in my ear.

"I missed you too Jake." I said beaming, we released our hug. " Why are you back so early?"

"Well, we kind of finished our business early and I wanted to be with you, I had the strangest feeling you needed me", he said as we were walking towards my parents.

I smiled at him, thinking that he had no idea how much I do, especially now.

"Hey Bells", he said walking over to give her a hug. "Edward…." he said nodding.

Dad nodded "Hey Jacob".

"Wow, Jake could you be even bigger." Mom said jokingly.

"What can I say , I'm just a growing man..." Jake responded smugly.

I chuckled " Yeah....Right". I rolled my eyes.

We all gave a chuckle and then silence fell through. Dad staring at Jacob, not very happy.

"Well…..this is awesome but we got to go", I said breaking the awkwardness.

"We'll be back later love you," I said giving my mom and dad hugs before I left.

"Later Guys", Jake said waving. Mom and Dad waved us bye and we headed for Whaleshead Beach, which is the nearest beach about 7 minutes away from the cottage.

"So what happened with the pack? What did you all do?" I asked. We were by the beach already.

"Oh just alpha stuff we needed to talk about, and Seth needed help on his bike, hey does Blondie work on motorcycles too, we could actually use her help as much I hate to admit it", he said annoyed.

"Yeah, I'll ask her and if she says yes, maybe Seth could bring the bike down one weekend to the house, she can work on any vehicle", I said proudly. My smile turned to a sudden frown as I was thinking about yesterday.

"What's with the long face", he asked concerned.

"I'll show you", I laid my hand on his cheek and he saw everything that had happened, from the roof top till my dream last night. He frowned not knowing what to say.

" If it matters that much to you and no one is telling you the truth, than I think there's only one thing you have to do", he said.

I looked at him waiting for him to finish. "What?" I asked.

" Steal that Diary. It's the only way you'll let go of this." He said.

"Jacob Black, are you nuts! I can't do that, it's the only privacy she has, if she wanted me to know then she would tell me", I said angrily.

I could not believe he just suggest that. What was he thinking?

"A diary to a girl well woman, is something so sacred, I mean she doesn't even share it with Uncle Emmett. Besides, Dad would know in no time".

"Well, I'm sorry that's all I had for you", he said apologetically.

We spent the whole day just hanging out. We played at the beach and went to the movies. We went and had dinner, for two people who are kind of inseperable we actually can keep a conversation flowing. I could tell he was exhausted so I convinced him to go asleep. Jacob stays in the attic of the cottage. Its actually pretty roomy and he has everything he needs.

I ended up on the roof again where I wasn't supposed to be but I didn't care. I loved it. I felt so free and I was alone in my thoughts. I thought about Jacob's suggestion. I glanced to Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's window to their room, just like I did last night. Maybe I should ask everyone at the house about Aunt Rose and if I didn't get any answers, then I'm afraid my curiosity is going to get the best of me.

I decided to start tomorrow as for now; I'll go see if Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper want to play some PS3. I went over and of course they were down. After we were done with that, Grandma made me a snack and I sat at the table eating. Aunt Alice and Mom were in front of me, Aunt Alice showing mom her fashion designs. I laughed at her corkiness and mom's "what the hell am I looking at" look. I walked over to the sink when I was done to wash my dish.

I made my way to the living room where everyone was at. We decided on a movie. Grandma and Grandpa were snuggled on the love seat. Dad was on the recliner with Mom on his lap. Uncle Emmett was on the sofa with Aunt Rosalie snuggled against him, the same for Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. There was a spot for me between my Uncles. I grabbed a blanket and made my way to the couch. I also leaned against Uncle Emmett who smiled and lifted his arm and placed it on top of the couch. I placed my feet on Uncle Jasper's lap. He turned, smiled, and patted my feet. The movie we watched was Atonement. Dad told me to shut my eyes for the library part. I laughed and did it to please that father of mine. It was good from what I saw, but I guess the sun and beach makes my human side sleepy and I ended up falling asleep in the middle of the movie.

**I uploaded some stuff on my profile finally :)**

**reviews are always appreciated but not necessary :)**


	4. The Games That Play Us

**Nessie POV **

I woke up with the sun in my face. I looked around and noticed Aunt Rose's vanity. I guess Uncle Emmett carried me to their room when I fell asleep during the movie last night. I woke up to find my clothes and personal stuff on the chair of the vanity. Aunt Alice, thinking of all that of course. I got up and used Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose's bathroom. It was huge and beautiful. My Aunts have great taste when it comes to décor and wardrobe. I took a shower, using Aunt Rose's shampoo. It smelt so good, like citrus fruit and lavender. As I was showering, I thought about who to ask first about Aunt Rose. I decided to start with Uncle Emmett. It made more sense to ask the other person she loved so much besides me. I put on my true religion jeans with a white cowl neck cashmere sweater and my long brown boots. I blow dried my hair down and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Grandma, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rose were the only ones there.

"Good Morning ", I said giving them all kisses on the cheeks.

"Morning Nessie", Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper said.

"Good Morning Reneesme", Grandma said. Grandma handed me some pancakes and Aunt Rose handed me a mug of blood. Uncle Jasper was reading the paper of course.

"So how was the movie, I'm mad I fell asleep", I said eating.

"It was romantic and tragic", said Grandma as she sat down with me.

"It didn't do a terrible job at shooting the war scenes, it could of have been better", Uncle Jasper said.

"Yeah, you would say that", I said laughing.

"It was sad but I loved the green dress, Alice and I couldn't get over it. We googled it on the web." Aunt Rose said.

I smiled and shook my head at the typical-ness of my family with movies. My Aunt's admiring the wardrobe, Uncle Jasper noticing the historic parts to them, Uncle Emmett talking about the funny parts and Dad trying to find the intellect of them. Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't really care, as long as its family time. Mom and I seem to be the only neutral ones. I finished my breakfast and headed to find my father. He was in the backyard with Uncle Emmett arguing. They were arguing about the rules to some game they were going to play. Uncle Emmett saw me and smiled.

"Hey Nessie, you want to play", he said excitingly.

_Dad, give me moment alone with Uncle Emmett please_", I asked. Dad looked at me curiously.

"Bella is calling me so I'll be back in a little bit", dad said and ran off vampire speed.

"Your parents I swear….", Uncle Emmett said shaking his head.

" Uncle Emmett, you want to go play paint ball?", I asked.

His face lit up. " Yeah! Sounds great let's see if anyone else wants to come…"

" NO!.... I mean..... I just want me and you, we are the ones that have the most fun anyway"….I said batting my big brown eyes…" Please…", I asked with my best angelic look.

" Oh Nessie, you know better to do that to me…but okay kid…we'll go. I'll tell the others.", he said.

" Yay! I'll go wait by the jeep". I said. Uncle Emmett was back within a minute. We drove to the place and got down. Everyone there, which was mostly guys, looked intimidated looking at Uncle Emmett. We suited up and played a few games. I won one, knowing that he let me and he won the other 2 games, but we had a lot of fun. I really did try to win, but its Uncle Emmett. We took a break for lunch. He got me a burger and fries and we sat laughing and talking about the times I had got him.

" I can't believe you would get your own niece, after I fell tripping on my own feet….so mean!", I said shaking my head and taking a bite of my burger.

" Well all's fair in love and paintball", he said charmingly. We laughed, and had small talk while I ate. The conversation died down when I begun. I swallowed my last bite.

" Uncle Emmett, how did you and Aunt Rose meet?", I asked. He smiled.

" She saved me from a bear. I was on the verge of dying when she found me and took me to Carlisle. We've been inseparable ever since.", he said gushing. I smiled. For a big guy, he was such a softie.

"Aww your such a softie", I said teasing. He chuckled shaking his head.

" So when you guys first met, did she tell you about her past?" I said drinking my water. His face got sad.

" Yeah she did", he said looking down.

"And…", I said impatiently.

"And it's horrible and has nothing to do with you. Why the sudden interest of her past Reneesme?", he asked a little upset.

" I'm just wondering…" I said quietly. I didn't want to tell him about what I saw.

" Stop wondering, it's in the past so leave it alone, please", he said raising his voice. I swallowed hard my last gulp of water. " Okay sorry", I said. He's never had that tone with me. Silence fell through.

" I didn't mean to raise my voice, let's just go home", he said getting up. We got up and went to the jeep. I was quiet on the way back, thinking of how I just used Uncle Emmett to get information. I felt bad, sick to my stomach in fact. We got home, I was practically out of the jeep before he even parked it . I went inside. Aunt Alice was shopping with mom and Grandma. Uncle Emmett grabbed Aunt Rose's hand and they went up to their room. I turned to Uncle Jasper who was sitting on the couch.

"Where's Grandpa?", I asked him. I saw Grandpa's car in the garage so I knew he was home.

"In the study, geez Ness, can you tone down the anxiousness.", he said.

" Sorry", I said knowing he felt it. I went around the corner of the house to Grandpa Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door.

" Come in", he said.

I opened the door and he was sitting at his desk with paperwork scattered.

" Hello, Reneesme", he said getting up and kissing me on the forehead.

" Hi Grandpa", I said hugging back.

" Take a seat, what's going on?", he said leaning against his desk looking down at me as I sat on the chair.

" Well, something has been on my mind and I can't let go of it till I get to the bottom of it", I started. He nodded. " Like what", he asked. I showed him, just the part where I saw Aunt Rose in her room writing in her diary and crying. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

" Reneesme, you have to understand that the answer you seek isn't going to be what you think.", he said gently.

" I don't know what to think, no one will tell me", I said loudly.

" Renessme, sometimes you can't figure it out. You need to get past this. Rosalie has, and she is happier than she has ever been and a lot of that is because of you. She fought for you when no one else was sure about you, trust me when I say, she is okay.", he said smiling. I nodded and he waited for my response but I took it as my cue to leave. I got up and gave him a hug.

" Thank you Grandpa", I said. " No problem", he said.

I closed the door behind me and thought about what he said. _She fought for me._ I knew she did, but I never knew why? I knew no one will give me answers so the only thing to do is what I said I would never do. Steal the diary. I hated to do it but no one else was giving me answers. I had to plan it though. Aunt Alice can't really see my future unless it involves other people in my family and she can't see Jacob's either. Good, that means he can help me. So I needed to pick a time when Dad and Aunt Alice (just in case) , Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett weren't here. Great, who knows when that'll be. I have to talk to Jacob, he could help me devise a plan. I decided to go to get him in the attic. I knocked on the door and he yelled for me to come in. he was laying on his bed, watching TV.

" Hey, let's go to the beach", I said anxiously. He got up quickly.

" Okay let's go….", he said hesitantly. We walked to the beach which wasn't too far away.

" We have to steal the diary", I said bluntly. He turned and looked at me in disbelief.

" What?! Really?", he said surprisingly.

" Yeah, no one is going to tell me and the more they are pulling me away from it, the more I want to know. I asked Uncle Emmett, Grandpa, and my parents, and they all beat around the bush. Something tells me, no one is going to tell me." I said defeated. I looked at him and he nodded his head. We were quiet for awhile until he spoke.

"If it means that much to you, than I'm with you all the way". He said looking at me right in the eye. I smiled. " Great, now let's brainstorm of how we can get my Dad, Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Alice out of the house." I said thinking. We sat there for a moment throwing ideas out that weren't good enough.

"Well since Alice can't see our future, I think the only person we need out of the way is Rosalie and Edward", he said as he stood up. I looked at him to see what else was coming out of that brain of his, his face lit up.

"I got it! The car show in Portland. It's in two weeks, and I know they will love to go", he said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Who knew you were a genius, ok so you get the tickets for them actually get 6 so they all could get out of the house, I know how they like do that triple date thing. Tell them you are taking me out and it's a surprise", I said.

"What about Esme?", he asked. " Well, she'll probably go out and shop, being that no one else is going to be home and Grandpa will be at work", I said happily.

" Okay, then we have it planned out and let's hope everything falls through", he said. He had his arm around my shoulders as we made our way back to the cottage.

I was so happy we came up with a plan and I had to remind Jacob not to think about it when he is near my Dad. I hate my Dad's gift, well, sometimes I did, like now. We let the day ride out with all of us playing games and watching movies. The typical stuff we did every day. I laid my head down on my bed, ready to go to sleep. I look out the window, a crescent moon tonight with a gazillion amount of stars. I heard crescent moons were an indication of change or renewal or movement in your life. I fell asleep watching the sky, and I could have sworn I saw a rose made out by the stars.

**Emmett POV**

" No Eddie, that doesnt make sense, Why cant you just run around the woods each time you hit a base", I asked impatiently.

" Emmett that makes no sense, We'll just play the regular way", Edward said very conceited.

" Why not make it interesting? Baseball needs an upgrade anyway...", I said. I could hear Nessie coming and I knew she would see things my way.

"Hey Nessie, you want to play", I said excitingly.

"Bella is calling me so I'll be back in a little bit", Edward said and ran off vampire speed. He always did that, and I never hear Bella call him. I guess its a telepathic thing or whatever.

"Your parents I swear….", I said smiling and shaking my head. Ever since Bella was turned, they seem to "disappear" together alot and it's about time if you catch my drift.

" Uncle Emmett, you want to go play paint ball?", Nessie asked. I havent played paintball in months and I could feel the excitment on my face. Jasper would love to come too.

" Yeah! Sounds great let's see if anyone else wants to come…" I said about to run off and ask.

" NO!.... I mean..... I just want me and you, we are the ones that have the most fun anyway"….Nessie said batting those big beautiful brown eyes…" Please…", she asked with the cutest face. She knew how to play her cards on all of us and she was right, we are the ones that have the most fun. Plus, I couldn't be happier that she wanted to spend time with her Uncle Emmett.

" Oh Nessie, you know better to do that to me…but okay kid…we'll go. I'll tell the others.", I said.

" Yay! I'll go wait by the jeep". she said.

I went and told Rose to tell everyone that me and Nessie were spending the day together. Rose smiled at me, I knew she loved it when me and Nessie hung out. I kissed her goodbye and came back to the jeep. We drove to the place and got down. Now, People always stare at me because I'm huge. Guys are intimidated by me and they were staring at me when we walked to the counter. I noticed this guy checking out Nessie and I moved to guard her, while giving that guy a " What the hell are you looking at" glare. He quickly turned around and ran off petrified. I loved scaring humans, they were so gullible. We suited up and played a few games. I let Nessie win one, poor thing already knew that I let her and that the next 2 games, I wasn't going to let her win which she didnt. She was such a cluts. She tripped on her own feet many times, and she accidentally shot her self, when she tried to fix her gun. I cracked up the entire time, she did give it her all though. We took a break for lunch. She needed to eat, so I went and got her a burger and fries. We laughed and talked about the games.

" I can't believe you would get your own niece, after I fell tripping on my own feet….so mean!", she said shaking her head and taking a bite of her burger.

" Well all's fair in love and paintball", I said jokingly. We laughed, and had small talk while she ate. The conversation died down and I could feel she wanted to ask me something. Oh boy, please don't let it be........

" Uncle Emmett, how did you and Aunt Rose meet?", she asked. I smiled for one, she wasnt going to ask about Rose's past and two, its one of my favorite memories.

" She saved me from a bear. I was on the verge of dying when she found me and took me to Carlisle. We've been inseparable ever since.", I said sincerely.

"Aww your such a softie", she teased. I chuckled, I guess I was but when it came to Rose, I'll be whatever she wants me to be.

" So when you guys first met, did she tell you about her past?" she asked.

" Yeah she did", I said thinking about the day Rose told me.

"And…", Nessie said interrupting that memory. I knew what Nessie was egging on.

"And it's horrible and has nothing to do with you. Why the sudden interest of her past Reneesme?", I asked feeling my temper increasing.

" I'm just wondering…" she said timidly.

" Stop wondering, it's in the past so leave it alone, please", I said raising my voice. She gulped hard and looked frightened. " Okay sorry", she said. I felt horrible for raising my voice like that to her, its a tone I never use really.

" I didn't mean to raise my voice, let's just go home", I said getting up. We headed back to the jeep, the ride home was quiet. We were both thiking about what just happened. I just can't believe she's already starting to ask questions. Why was it so important to her? We got home, Reneesme practically flying out of the jeep. I walked inside to see Rose standing near the staircase. I went up to her and lead her to our bedroom.

" Em, Whats wrong?", Rosalie asked concerned. I saw down on the bed, pulling her to sit with me.

" Nessie, asked me about you, its why we went out", I said sadly. I didnt like to be use and taking advantage of, especially by my own family.

Rose got up and straddled me, looking me dead in the eye.

" Emmett, I know you feel hurt she used you like that, and I'm sorry. You didnt tell her anything, you did fine.", she said sweetly.

" I feel like I did something wrong Rose, I don't understand why she is so curious about your past", I said looking at my wife lovingly. She looked down and frowned.

" Neither do I", she said. We stared at each other for a moment and then she smiled and kissed me. She knew how to make me feel better and we spent the whole night doing exactly that and more.


	5. Seek and You May Find

**Nessie POV**

Two weeks had gone by. Jacob was right, everyone was delighted to go to the car show. Everyone was a little suspicious that he did such a nice gesture but he told them it was a gift from Seth, he thought everyone would like to go when he saw the tickets go on sale. They all bought it. Aunt Alice wasn't too happy, she went for Uncle Jasper, plus he told her if she went, they could go shopping afterwards and she could dress him however she wanted. Grandma and Grandpa actually went hunting. This was perfect. I told mom I was going to take a nap so I said goodbye to all of my family. Jacob was away setting up for our "date". I heard them speed off and I called Jake's cell right away.

" Okay, they are gone", I said hurriedly. I hung up and ran to our kitchen in the cottage heading for the key holder rack. I grabbed the key to the Mansion.

I headed to the mansion, waiting for Jake to arrive. I kept pacing near the front door, occasionally looking up at the stairs. I heard the door bell ring. Why was Jake ringing the bell? I thought and went to open the door.

"Why did you the ring the doorbell?", I asked confused. He was about to answer when I brushed it off.

" Whatever, Let's get started", I said anxiously. We ran upstairs to Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's room. I flew open the door.

" Okay you look around the bed and bathroom, I'll take the closet and the rest of the room", I said with all seriousness.

We started to look everywhere. I can here Jacob laughing at certain "toys" he was finding and I rolled my eyes. I started to search the desk, looking through drawers and nothing. I looked to the vanity searching everywhere. I grabbed underneath the drawer to close it, when I felt something. I kept touching it to see what it was, it felt like a key. I took the drawer out and flipped it over. There was an old key taped to the bottom. I smiled widely. " Found the key " I said smiling and turning to Jacob who smiled back. We kept looking as I made my way to the closet.

" Oh my god….", I heard Jacob say. I stopped and went over where he was. He had flipped the bed over and to the far corner there was a medium size toy chest. He opened it and I came closer to look inside. Jacob started laughing hysterically. There was not only disgusting toys that I want to erase from my memory, but a whole stack of porn. " I wonder if Blondie knows", he said still chuckling through his words. I looked at him not laughing. " Keep looking", I said as I made way back to the closet. I started from the left side, going through several pairs of Jimmy Choos.

"_Ooo, I love the diamond pair, I wonder if she would let me borrow them", _I thought to myself.

I leaned forward, completely admiring her shoes, when I looked in the long mirror, in the reflection there was an opening in the back of the closet. I guess she forgot to shut it completely. I crawled over to the other side of the shoes and opened the little door. In there, I found the diary. I grabbed it, and started to straighten everything back in the closet. I came out of the closet to see Jacob still shuffling through another chest he found, this time in the bathroom closet. I walked over to him.

" I found it", I said looking at him with no emotion in my face. I wasn't proud of the fact I found it, I felt so guilty.

" Let's clean this up and I'll leave a note saying we went to the beach", I told him. It took us about an hour to put everything the way it was. We ran downstairs and I wrote a note telling everyone where we were. I grabbed my phone, the diary and key and we headed for Whaleshead Beach.

**Big Chapter Coming up!!!**


	6. Look not mournfully into the past It co

**Look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again.**

We made our way to the beach, and we sat on the sand as I struggled the key inside the diary. It opened.

"I don't know where to start", I said looking at Jacob. He grabbed the diary from me and skimmed through it.

"It looks she been writing in it forever", he said looking through it. "April 1933, is where she starts, I guess you are going to have to read all of it", he said as he handed it back to me. I looked down at it. It was a baby blue diary, with Victorian style lace around the border, it felt like satin. I took a deep breath and begin to read it out loud.

_"April 28, 1933_

_Dear Diary,_

_Esme had given me you just a few moments ago. My transformation ended three days ago, and the word vampire, is still lingering in my head. Edward and Carlisle are out hunting so I decided I should start you now,_

_otherwise Edward would hear everything. It is also why I will only write in it when he is not here. Speaking of my "brother", Edward Cullen, I seriously dislike him. The way he said my name and acted when I was being_

_turned, just reminded me of Royce. God, every time I think or say the name Royce I want to vomit. I don't blame Edward though, deep down I knew no one would look at me the same after that night, why would_

_Edward be any different. Edward said that wasn't it, but that's what I feel when he looks at me or says my name, like I'm disgusting. He blames it on my shallowness and vanity. To be honest, I only do that to annoy_

_him and block my thoughts from him. I could never have but brotherly feelings for him, we could never make it. I don't know why Carlisle and Esme thought I would be for him, he's so arrogant and moody._

_I feel so alone and betrayed. Everyone around me had betrayed me. My own parents betrayed me, how could my dad not know Royce wasn't good for me. His father had several mistresses in town, everyone knew and_

_I'm sure some visited him at the bank where my father worked. All my parents thought about were money and status. They saw me not as their daughter, but there future financial supporter. They probably would have_

_made me marry him anyway after what he did to me. I feel like I can never wash him off of me, all 5 of them off of me. I guess when I look at it now, I was always alone and no one ever really cared about the real me._

_The idea of me and my beauty is what people saw and wanted from me. My mother always praised my beauty, and she is the one that made me vain and shallow. When all your life you are told by those around you how_

_beautiful you are, what to say, and what to wear, you get used to being that person for it is all you know who to be. Who knew that my beauty would be my fate. I know Edward gets mad when I keep thinking about that_

night, but somehow I can't get over it. Each time I think about it, the clearer it gets. The blouse being ripped and the buttons falling all over the place on the street, the punches and kicks to my face and stomach. The

_ripping of my skirt and panties. The first one inside me, the second one, the third one who slammed me against the brick wall, where he entered me from behind. The fourth one who threw me to the ground and punched_

my face as he did the same as the others. And finally, Royce, my fiancé, and the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with, the last one I saw and the smug look of his. It was the one that hurt the most. Leaving

me in the cold, on the streets were peasants lived and rats hurried along to scavenge for scraps. I can't help but to think if I would have done one little thing differently that night, how my life would have ended up like. I

_couldn't help but to think if I would have been well not ugly but normal, that this would of never happened. Now I am a vampire. Where darkness and loneliness go hand in hand. We are doomed for eternity, living in a_

_secretive world, where we are creatures that drink the blood of animals. It still seems bizarre to think about it. The worse part is no children. The one thing I want most, is the thing I will never get. At this point, death_

_seemed so much better than this life. How am I supposed to live through eternity, watching all these women with their babies, while I cannot have that because 5 men decided to kill me. I don't know why Carlisle_

_changed me, why would he want me to live for forever, where I will constantly think about that horrible night. Sitting here at my vanity, everything in this room was in my old room. This place looked like home, but it_

_wasn't. These people accepted me in their family, but we weren't blood. I had a choice to go my own way, but there is something about them, that I just couldn't leave. As lonely as I felt here, I would have been lonelier_

_somewhere else. Even though Edward isn't the kindness, Carlisle and Esme seemed to want me here. The REAL me here and that is something, I've never felt before. To be wanted for the real you, and the idea of who_

_you should be isn't important. Broken and all, they still wanted me here. I guess I should go see what Esme is doing and bond with my new "mother"._

I looked up to Jacob, whose eyes were as big as mine. I was stunned and didn't know what to say. How someone well people could do such a heinous act. I mean I've seen movies and TV and I hear about it in the news and newspapers, but to have it happen to someone I love. My Aunt Rosalie. The woman who took care of me and always volunteered to baby sit or would do absolutely anything for me.

"Wow….I…..wow…." was all Jacob could say. I kept thinking about it, feeling pain and hurt and confusion on how people could do such a thing. I felt the water building in my eyes and cried on Jake's shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"It's okay Nessie, she's fine now, and it was a long time ago. She has a better family now", he said understanding. I let go of him and wiped my tears.

"Your right, but all she wants is a baby Jake, no one knows how she is when she is with me, and you guys don't really know her maternal instinct. I never knew why she was like that but it makes sense now. It's so unfair" I said tears flowing out of my eyes.

Jacob couldn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. We got up, with Jake taking my hand, and headed back to the mansion. While we were walking, I thought how shocking this was and yet, it made sense. Why she would look at me with admiration, why when I was five and we went to the Grocery store I dropped my hello kitty mini purse and this little boy my age picked it up and gave it to me, and Aunt Rosalie guarded me the entire time. Or when I was wrong, she would get after me, she was just completely different from Aunt Alice and sometimes more motherly than my own mom. Everything began to click. We reached the mansion and I ran up stairs to put it back. I was in the closet kneeling, when I stopped to look at the diary again. Tracing my fingers along the lace, I didn't want to read anymore of it, because I knew now. I knew why she was crying that night, and I knew where my Aunt Rosalie was coming from. I put the diary back, just the way it was. I grabbed some tape from the next room, and taped the key back on the vanity drawer. I looked around the room one last time, as I shut the door. I was coming downstairs, when I heard everyone downstairs; they had come back an hour early. I prayed Jacob wasn't thinking about any of this. I can hear my Dad and Aunt Rosalie arguing over something.

"No! You idiot it didn't even have the enough amount of turbo to win any race" Aunt Rose shouted.

"Oh please Ms. Know-it-all, It had the perfect amount of turbo without pushing it, plus the new Ferrari would have out done both of those Lamborghinis." Dad said in the same tone.

"Well, looks like you kids had fun", I said making my way between Dad and Aunt Rose.

"Yes, Nessie it was great." Aunt Rosalie said smiling at me. I looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Didn't you guys have a date or something?" Mom asked looking at us. I looked at Jacob.

"Yeah but it didn't turn out the way I wanted so we ended up coming here and playing video games", he said. He was actually quick with response.

"Oh okay well I'll get dinner started for both of you and Jake……Reneesme, have you been crying? She paused looking at me. Everyone rushed to my side.

"Yeah, I was its nothing I was just getting emotional about something, don't worry, everything is fine", I said assuring. No one bought that.

"What's wrong", Dad asked looking at me waiting for a mental conversation. "Nothing, god cant I have some human personal time to myself", I said walking away to the cottage.

I went to the cottage to my room. I lay on my back, with my IPOD blaring in my ear. I couldn't stand to be in there, I couldn't even look at Aunt Rosalie, and I felt so guilty. I closed my eyes listening to my music and then I smelt Jacob in the room. I opened my eyes and he was sitting on the bed, looking at me. I took my earphones out and looked at him.

"Thanks for knocking", I said annoyed.

"I did, you didn't hear me", he said in a defensive attitude.

"Oh sorry", I said sitting up Indian style.

"You okay?" he asked.

I looked down at my quilt, Aunt Alice made for me. It had pictures of me and each of my family members, some of me and Jacob, and individual pictures of everyone. I looked at the One with me and Aunt Rosalie, it was us trying to do those cliché model poses, like the Zoolander Movie but hers actually looked like a real model. . I smiled thinking about when we took it.

"Ness? You Alright?" Jacob said. I looked up at him. " Yeah, I just feel so bad Jake, I can't help but to keep thinking about it, I couldn't even look at her in there", I told him. Jacob grabbed my hand and looked me dead in the eye.

"I know you feel like you betrayed her Ness and maybe we shouldn't have done it, but she is still your Aunt who loves you more than anyone knows. Sometimes I think as much as Emmett". I laughed at that. "But don't look at her differently, it'll her hurt her feelings". I looked him with my eyebrows raised. " Not that I care or anything..", he said knowing that he got caught admitting that he did care for my Aunt Rose just like he did for the others in my family. I smiled.

"Aw, that was touching", I said as I grabbed my heart. We laughed and mom came in to tell us dinner was ready.


	7. Hard on the Heart

**Hard on the Heart**

We grabbed our food and ate in the living room. Me and Jake sat on the floor and ate our bowls of spaghetti. Mom, Dad, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rose were sitting around watching TV as well. All of a sudden breaking news interrupted the movie we were watching. There was a brutal murder of a 20 year old female from Seattle, she was missing for months and they found her body. She was beaten and raped and found in the dumpster in some alley near some jazz club. I dropped my fork and thought about Aunt Rose. I glanced at Jacob who looked at me worried.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Uncle Jasper said looking at me. Obviously he felt my panic and sadness.

"Oh_ shit_", I said in my head and I closed my eyes. I forgot my dad could hear my thoughts and I looked at him and his eyebrows were raised.

"What happened?" he asked. All eyes were on me. He just called me out in front of everyone. "_Please don't I'll tell you later_"….I said pleading. I got up and so did Jacob putting our bowls on the coffee table.

"No, tell us now". Everyone was in the room now, standing next to their mates. I looked down, ashamed of myself.

"Now Reneesme?" my dad said impatiently.

"I…..I….I found Aunt Rosalie's diary and we read what happened to her", I said closing my eyes, feeling the disappointment in the room. I looked at my dad who looked at my Aunt Rose.

"Why…..How…." she said looking at me with such hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, it's just when I saw you that night, I couldn't get it out of my head. I tried to ask everyone but no one was telling me anything so I felt like it was the only thing to do.", I said pausing after each of the last words, trying to justify what I did.

Her eyes turned into fury and she looked at me for the first time, in a not so loving way. She turned around and went outside. Uncle Emmett shook his head with hurt in his eyes as well, and went after her. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice looked at me with disappointment and left the room too. Grandma gave me a faint smile and left to the kitchen. The only ones left in the room was me, Jacob and my parents. Mom spoke first.

"Reneesme" she said in a how could you tone. I couldn't be there any longer; I ran to the cottage and slammed the door in my room plopping down on my bed. I broke down crying and thinking about how everyone looked at me. I wanted to be left alone; I don't know how I could ever face Aunt Rosalie again. I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I said with anger.

"Reneesme, we need to talk to you", mom said.

"Please go away, I can't stand to look at you two right now", I said sadly through my tears. They opened the door slowly and sat down.

"Reneesme, we didn't come in here to yell at you, what you did was very wrong and this is your punishment. Did you get the answers you wanted? Dad asked gently. I wiped my tears and looked at him with anger.

"Yeah and more, you treated her awful! How could you be so insensitive, did you even care about what happened to her? Did it ever to occur to you that she can't help who she is because she didn't have a chance to learn how to change? Did you?" I said now yelling and standing up.

He looked at me appalled at my reaction which he probably thought was more of an overreaction. It probably was a little over dramatic, but I did wonder if he ever really understood who Aunt Rosalie was with mind reading aside. To see her for once, how we all see her because she gets along great with everyone else. Well, except for Jacob and the pack but that's understandable.

"Reneesme, I know your Aunt Rose more than anybody. We do fight and have our differences, but she is my sister, I love her. I've never doubt that, I might not have liked it at times, but of course I care. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here right now." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me down to sit. I cried some more hugging my dad now.

"I know, I know, that's why I feel so horrible. She would do anything for me and she loves me more than I thought. I betrayed her! She won't ever trust me again!" I said crying uncontrollably. Mom was next to us rubbing my back.

"Reneesme, she loves you and of course she'll forgive you. Give her time; we all thought you would never find out so it's just shocking to all of us. We never saw this day coming, we didn't see why it had to" she said calmly. I sniffled and wiped my tears. I looked at my dad.

"I'm sorry for yelling and for everything else, can you tell me when she's forgiven me or any heads up on her?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Yes, I can do that".

They left my room and I sat there wondering what to do next.


	8. The Worse Day Since Yesterday

**Author Note: The last 2 chapters were in Nessie's POV as well as this chapter. I will have other POV from people coming up, i forgot to attach it to the end of the chapters so i hope you guys dont mind. sorry for being unorganized, I didnt want you guys to wait too long for these chapters.**

**THE WORST DAY SINCE YESTERDAY**

Two more weeks went by, and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett haven't said two words to me. I would be in the room, and when they would get back from hunting or whatever, they would walk right pass me as if I wasn't there. I felt horrible, so I spent a lot of my time with Jacob and for a few days I went to visit Grandpa and the pack. I tried anything to get my mind off of Aunt Rose. I hardly ate and I hardly slept, you know how guilt eats at you. Mom and Dad were worried and Dad couldn't read her thoughts or Uncle Emmett's. I guess Aunt Rose taught him how to block my dad from his head. Aunt Alice was sworn to Aunt Rosalie not to tell me anything about the future but Uncle Jasper did tell me that she just feels betrayed right now.

I was upstairs in the mansion, waking up from a nap, when I heard yelling downstairs. I got up quietly and listened from the door. Downstairs I could hear everyone arguing.

"Gosh, I swear Rosalie, she's more mature than you are", dad said.

"You of all people know how I am when someone betrays me, but this…..her……I never thought it would be her so get the hell off my back", Aunt Rosalie said angrily.

"All we are telling you Rosalie is to just talk to her. She's not eating or sleeping. She feels beyond terrible", my mom told her.

"I will talk to her when I am ready", she said icily.

"Look, all we have is time anyway, so Rose will talk to her when she is ready, everyone just back off", Uncle Emmett said in his deep voice.

"Look my child hasn't been herself in two weeks, how much longer will you do this to her Rosalie!" Dad said angrily.

"Well, she is _your child_, you'll figure it out", Aunt Rosalie said coldly. I can sense the hurt when she said _your child._

"You guys, please with the emotions, Jasper can't even be in the same room with any of you", Aunt Alice said in a stern tone.

"Well if Edward and Bella would quit pushing me…" Aunt Rose said

"We are not pushing you" Dad said

I ran downstairs.

"Everyone shut up!" I screamed so loudly to get their attention. They stopped to look at me. I had it with the arguing. Aunt Rose turned to leave and I grabbed her arm.

'Don't go, look at me", I said she was strong and she pushed her arm out of my grip quickly. I looked to Uncle Jasper to guard the stairs.

"Move Jasper", she said. He shook his head and looked down. She looked at Emmett.

"Move him please". Uncle Emmett looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry Rose, but maybe you should just talk to her now". She looked at him and then to all of us.

"Hmph, I was wondering how long you would last to follow everyone else, as usual it's me on my own side", she said sarcastically.

"Come on Rose, quit playing the victim", Dad said annoyed.

"That is what I am, right Reneesme? That's what you got from reading my diary…poor Aunt Rosalie raped, beaten and left for dead. The curse of beauty, the tragedy in the fairytale", she was getting closer to me and I can feel everyone ready to pounce on her. I stared back at her black eyes.

"You guys relax, she isn't going to hurt to me", I said looking at all of them. To be honest, I hated that they were treating her like she was an enemy.

"Jasper move, let Rose get by", Aunt Alice said. I looked at her and she looked at me and nodded with a trust me look. Uncle Jasper moved and Aunt Rosalie flew upstairs and was back in 30 seconds. She came down the stairs and threw the diary at me. I caught it and looked at her confused.

"Everything you want and need to know about me is in it………feel free to show everyone since I know the dog knows anyway", she said walking away back to upstairs still bitter. I didn't want to read anymore and she actually made me feel worse. I looked down at the diary with a few tears still streaming down my cheeks. Everyone had cleared the room except for my parents. I wanted to go give it back to her when my dad interrupted that thought.

"She left", he said looking at me. I stopped my tracks and turned around. "Did Uncle Emmett leave with her? I asked. "No, he knows to leave her alone to hunt" Dad said.

I went home and stayed in my room. I didn't sleep again; I was pacing all night with the diary on my desk, staring at it occasionally as if it was going to walk away. I finally drifted into a quick slumber. I woke up around eleven in the morning. The sun was beaming in my face and it woke me up. All of a sudden, I heard the front door close and I leaned against my door to listen. It was Uncle Jasper.

"She left for good, Emmett is a mess, we don't have the slightest idea where she is", he said calmly because well, he's Uncle Jasper.

"What happened?" Mom asked worried.

"Well Alice and I were at the mall when she had a vision of Rosalie writing a note and leaving. So Alice calls Emmett but he didn't pick up, he was taking a swim. Esme, forgot her phone but was with Carlisle so by the time we called him, Rosalie had left", he explained.

"Why didn't you call us?" dad asked.

"Well, we thought we could handle it since you guys have Nessie to think about. We didn't want to intrude", he said quietly.

"Rosalie is our family too, you should have called us", Mom said sounding disappointed.

"Alice didn't get a vision of where she was heading?" Dad said.

"No, it was like she was tuned in AM station when you know Alice gets FM, it's all static. She does know she's in her car", Uncle Jasper said.

"Well, I know she isn't with the wolves but maybe we should check anyway? Mom asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask, it would be the last place we would look at. You check on that and I'm going to help the others with the search", Dad said.

"Wait, what do we tell Reneesme", Mom asked.

"The truth, god knows what happens when you don't tell her that", Uncle Jasper said jokingly.


	9. When it isnt how it should be

**Author Note:** Ok so this is from the last chapter just in other POV's. Sorry for the wait, I was having a writer's block and to be honest I'm still having one. I'm doing my best though. As usual reviews are appreciated but not necessary.

**Rose POV**

It had been two weeks since the incident, and I hadn't said anything to Reneesme. To be honest, I felt every emotion go through me and I couldn't bring myself to even look at her. The betrayal, the anger, the hurt but most importantly our bond had been cracked and the trust was no longer there. Emmett was there for comfort, and I know this was very hard for him too. I told him last night that it was okay if he wants to talk with her. This wasn't really his battle. He corrected me with that and said it was our battle. My Emmett, loyalty should be his middle name. I had gone for a walk by the beach and when I came home, I was heading towards the stairs when Edward stopped me.

"Rose, this is absurd, talk to Reneesme," he demanded.

I glared at him.

"No.", I said sternly making my way to the stairs.

"Gosh, I swear Rosalie, she's more mature than you are", Edward said. I turned around to face him.

"You of all people know how I am when someone betrays me, but this…..her……I never thought it would be her so get the hell off my back", I said angrily.

"All we are telling you Rosalie is to just talk to her. She's not eating or sleeping. She feels beyond terrible", Bella said calmly.

"I will talk to her when I am ready", I said icily.

"Look, all we have is time anyway, so Rose will talk to her when she is ready, everyone just back off", Emmett said in his deep protective voice.

"Look my child hasn't been herself in two weeks, how much longer will you do this to her Rosalie!" Edward shouted angrily.

"Well, she is _your child_, you'll figure it out", I said coldly, prolonging on the _your child_ part. Figures he would throw that fact out.

"You guys, please with the emotions, Jasper can't even be in the same room with any of you", Alice said in a stern tone.

"Well if Edward and Bella would quit pushing me…" I said

"We are not pushing you" Edward said

Reneesme ran downstairs.

"Everyone shut up!" she screamed so loudly. Everyone stopped bickering and looked at her, I looked the other direction. I started for the stairs for the third time, when something pulled me back.

'Don't go, look at me", she said I was much stronger than she was and I pushed my arm out of her grip quickly. Jasper ran to guard the stairs. He was trying to calm the room, but I rejected it.

"Move Jasper", I said irritated. He shook his head and looked down. I turned to Emmett, knowing he would remove him.

"Move him please".

Emmett looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry Rose, but maybe you should just talk to her now". I looked at him, once again betrayed by the other person I loved most. I knew he would give in with the others.

"Humph, I was wondering how long you would last to follow everyone else, as usual it's me on my own side", I said sarcastically.

"Come on Rose, quit playing the victim", Edward said annoyed.

"That is what I am, right Reneesme? That's what you got from reading my diary…poor Aunt Rosalie raped, beaten and left for dead. The curse of beauty, the tragedy in the fairytale", I was walking human pace closer to Reneesme, she look scared and I knew everyone was ready to pounce on me.

"You guys relax, she isn't going to hurt to me", she said looking at all of them. She knew it was true.

"Jasper move, let Rose get by", Alice said. She knew what I was about to do. Jasper moved and I flew upstairs to my room and grabbed the diary. I was back in 30 seconds. I came down the stairs and threw the diary at Reneesme. She caught it and looked at me confused. It wasn't meaningful anymore, it had no more use. It wasn't my diary anymore. That private place doesn't exist anymore.

"Everything you want and need to know about me is in it………feel free to show everyone since I know the dog knows anyway", I said emotionless climbing back up the stairs to my room. I felt so empty. Emmett knew to leave me alone when I'm like this. I had to get out of here. I opened the window to my room, and jumped on the tree next to it. I climbed down, and ran towards the forest.

There was Everest Peak, the prettiest spot I found in the forest. A huge waterfall and nothing but green scenery around me. I sat and once again sobbed. I thought about everything. Who I am, who I was. If I've changed any since. I thought about how I did everything right, I obeyed every rule, and still my life ended cruelly. When I was turned, I could have easily fed on human blood, but I didn't. I obeyed all rules, with the exception of my revenge but even that I didn't drink their blood. When Bella needed my help when she found out she was pregnant, I still did the right thing even if the intent was wrong. I could have been spiteful and said no but I didn't, I knew she got who I was and that's why I helped her. I did accept her as a sister eventually and that was the right thing to do. I did save Emmett from a bear when I could have killed him myself, once again the intent was wrong but the fact is I couldn't let him die like that. It's funny, even though I'm dead; I'm still doing the right thing. And to be honest, I'm sick of it. The whole diary thing was just the tip of the iceberg, everything had been building and building and this just sent me over the edge. I had finally came to a realization that Carlisle was wrong. If there was anything that I am, it is a waste. Emmett, the best person I know in this world. His heart is bigger than him, and he deserves someone who is better than me. Who will put him first and wouldn't trade anything to be without him. Carlisle and Esme deserve a daughter who doesn't walk around moping about her life. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, they deserve a better sister who isn't so vain and self absorbing. Who's actually fun to be around. Reneesme deserves a better Aunt, a better godmother, someone who she can always go to no matter what, she deserves that special bond. I sat looking at the waterfall, knowing what I was going to do. Leaving the family just seemed to be the best solution. I'm pretty sure they'll get over it after a few months. I would never blame them for moving on. I can no longer be happy here, and being unhappy here only brings them down too. I don't want to give them up, but I know it's for the best. I noticed it was now dark, I have no idea how long I've been out here. I started to head for home, where I would spend my last night as a Cullen.

I came in through the back door. I saw Esme and Alice sitting at the dining room table. I glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner, it was 2:15 AM. They were staring at me, with worried faces. I smiled faintly, and they returned the smile. Alice stood up.

" Oh Rose!", she said gleefully. Esme got up and hugged me as well. I had to pretend everything was better, I didn't want Alice to see my future. I knew she would, but I had to block her somehow. She could never know my next move.

Jasper and Carlisle made their way to me and hugged me rather tightly. It only made my decision hurt worse. I faked a smile.

"I'm going to find Emmett", I said releasing Carlisle's hug. I went upstairs to our room, where he was standing near the window, the spot I usually stand in. He turned around with a huge smile on his face. The moon was beaming on him, and all I could think of is how hard our last night will be. I walked towards him human pace, hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged back and released.

"Rose, I'm glad I can't breathe, you would of cut my air supply", he said jokingly. I smiled.

" I missed you", I said hugging him again. _I'm going to miss you so much. _Is what I thought.

I pulled him on the bed and he held me for a long time. We just laid in silence, I had no idea what he was thinking where as I, was thinking of how to say goodbye. I turned to face him and kissed him passionately. That night we made love, and for the second time out of all the times we have, I sobbed.

"Rose?", Emmett asked concerned. He was on top of me, his hand brushing my cheek. I looked at him, words could not even escape my mouth. He smiled at me and lied beside me as I moved my head against his chest.

"I'm glad you let it all go", he said. I was completely confused.

" What do you mean"? I asked.

" Well, the first time you cried was our first time, and now this was the second time. This does mean you have let it all go, and your moving on from it right? He asked. I contained myself and looked up to him dead in the eye.

" Yes, I'm moving on", I said as I gave him one of my last smiles. I flipped around so he couldn't see my face, as he grabbed my waist. I was crying in the inside, with the thought of this being our last time.

**Em POV**

For two weeks, I couldn't be around my niece. It killed me, but then again, I was just as pissed off as Rose. Somehow I always thought she was getting better in forgetting about her past but deep down, I think I was only fooling myself. Not that I blame her, I mean who wouldn't forget that. I know the real Rosalie and I would move mountains for her. Well, I tried once but all I did was create a huge crack on Mount Everest. But if I could, I would. Edward was trying to get me to talk to Reneesme, but I couldn't. Rose has been betrayed her whole life, and she did have a good excuse to ignore Reneesme. I'm sorry but no one hurts my Rose. Reneesme is old enough to know right from wrong, and she had a serious lack in judgment. I was talking to Jasper when I sensed Rosalie coming through the door. She was on her way up to our room, when Edward stopped her.

"Rose, this is absurd, talk to Reneesme," he demanded.

I started to walk towards them with Jasper following me.

"No.", she said stubbornly

"Gosh, I swear Rosalie, she's more mature than you are", Edward said. She turned around to face him.

"You of all people know how I am when someone betrays me, but this…..her……I never thought it would be her so get the hell off my back", she said with such hurt.

"All we are telling you Rosalie is to just talk to her. She's not eating or sleeping. She feels beyond terrible", Bella said calmly.

"I will talk to her when I am ready", she said icily. I intervened.

"Look, all we have is time anyway, so Rose will talk to her when she is ready, everyone just back off", I said in a demanding way

"Look my child hasn't been herself in two weeks, how much longer will you do this to her Rosalie!" Edward shouted angrily.

"Well, she is _your child_, you'll figure it out", she said bitterly, emphasizing on the your child part.

_Did you really have to say your child, always throwing it in her face_ I said mentally, shaking my head. Edward glared at me.

"You guys, please with the emotions, Jasper can't even be in the same room with any of you", Alice said in a stern tone.

"Well if Edward and Bella would quit pushing me…" Rosalie said

"We are not pushing you" Edward said

Reneesme ran downstairs.

"Everyone shut up!" she screamed so loudly. Everyone stopped bickering and looked at her, I looked at Rose, who wouldn't look at Reneesme. She started for the stairs when Reneesme, bravely grabbed her by the arm.

'Don't go, look at me", Reneesme said Rose paused for about a second and got out of her grip quickly. Jasper ran to guard the stairs. He was trying to calm the room, and I let him but I could see Rose didn't.

"Move Jasper", Rose said irritated. He shook his head and looked down. She turned to me, with helping eyes.

"Move him please".

As much as I would have, I knew it was either now or never. I looked down and shook my head. "I'm sorry Rose, but maybe you should just talk to her now". I dared to look up, and she looked at me with betrayal in her eyes. Her eyes turned cold and hurt filled them.

"Humph, I was wondering how long you would last to follow everyone else, as usual it's me on my own side", she said sarcastically. I felt horrible.

"Come on Rose, quit playing the victim", Edward said annoyed.

"That is what I am, right Reneesme? That's what you got from reading my diary…poor Aunt Rosalie raped, beaten and left for dead. The curse of beauty, the tragedy in the fairytale", she was slowly moving towards Reneesme, and Reneesme looked scared. Everyone was ready to pounce on Rose, I was ready to pounce on them. I would always have Rose's back.

"You guys relax, she isn't going to hurt to me", Reneesme said looking at all of us. We all knew Rosalie would never hurt Reneesme.

"Jasper move, let Rose get by", Alice said. She knew what Rose was about to do. Jasper moved and Rose flew upstairs to what I guess our room . She was back in 30 seconds. She came down the stairs and threw the diary at Reneesme. She caught it and looked at Rosalie confused.

"Everything you want and need to know about me is in it………feel free to show everyone since I know the dog knows anyway", Rose said emotionless climbing back up the stairs to our room.

I looked at Reneesme, and she looked as hurt and dumbfounded as before, but more than anything ashamed. I knew to leave Rose by herself, I always gave her space when she needed it. I looked at the clock and it was only 5:30 in the afternoon. The house was quiet, which was unusual. I kept bugging Alice when Rose would be home, she couldn't tell yet. Esme made Nessie dinner, as I sat at the barstool watching and thinking of Rose. I felt something was wrong. Nessie sat in the bar stool next to me, ready for her dinner. She was eating macaroni and cheese and a ham sandwich. She looked at me nervously, it was now just me and her.

" Are you still mad at me?", she asked timidly. " Because if you are then I can't eat this, and Grandma wasted her time making me food.."

I laughed at her rant. " Okay kid, your forgiven….by me" I said cautiously. She smiled big and gave me a bear hug.

"Oh! I love you! I love you! I love you! I'm so sorry Uncle Emmett", she said kissing me on my cheek continuously. I laughed.

" Yeah I know you are, but I'm not the one who needs your apology. Give your Aunt Rose some time. ", I said as I got up and I turned around to face her real quick. " I love you too Nessie", I said she looked up at me and smiled.

I went to see what Jasper was doing. We were playing chess, I looked up at the clock it was now 11:10 pm. I started to get worried. I can feel calmness take over me. I looked at Jasper.

"Thanks", I said.

"Hey don't worry, she's coming back", he said as he kinged me. I hated chess, but I need to keep busy. I decided to take a drive but what if Rose came home, and I wasn't here. So I played video games in my room. I looked at our clock it was 1:45 AM. That's it, something is wrong, I was about to run downstairs to gather everyone when Alice appeared at my door.

"She's on her way back", she said happily. I was so relieved. I went to the window, and stood where she usually stands, waiting to see my angel come through the back door. I waited patiently, and then I saw a flash of white run into our house. It was her. Everyone greeted her at the door, and I stood listening.

"I'm going to find Emmett", I heard her say. I smiled when she said my name. It was literally music to my ears. I heard her footsteps come up and I turned around as she stood in the doorway, looking radiant as usual. I smiled big, and she smiled back as she made her way to me. She hugged me so tightly, it was like she was hanging on for dear life. I returned her hug, with such security.

"Rose, I'm glad I can't breathe, you would of cut my air supply", I said jokingly. She looked up at me and smiled.

" I missed you", she said hugging me again. I don't know why her hugs felt this way.

She pulled me on the bed and I held her for a long time. We just laid in silence, I wondered what she was thinking. All I was thinking of how glad I was she was home, safe. I wanted to apologize for not taking her side when she turned around and kissed me passionately. We made love that night, as I was on top of her, I looked at her and saw that she was crying.

"Rose?", I asked concerned. My hand brushing her cheek. She looked at me, and couldn't speak. I knew why, finally this day had arrived. The day where she finally is going to move on and forget her past and forget what she can't have. Finally, she will start to live again. I smiled at her and lied beside her as she moved her head against my chest.

"I'm glad you let it all go", I said happily playing with her golden locks.

" What do you mean"? She asked.

" Well, the first time you cried was our first time, and now this was the second time. This does mean you have let it all go, and your moving on from it right? I asked just making sure. She looked up to me dead in the eye.

" Yes, I'm moving on", she said as she flashed that lively smile. I held her tightly as she moved and once again it was a sublime quietness.

**Edward POV**

Reneesme hasn't slept or eaten in 2 weeks, her guilt was eating at her. Her thoughts were everywhere, her main concern was talking to Rosalie. She spent a lot of her time with Jacob, but he even said she wasn't the same. Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't even acknowledge her existence. Bella was worried also, I know how Rosalie is but enough was enough. Reneesme was upstairs asleep and I sensed Rose coming home, I got up from the couch to approach her near the stairs.

"Rose, this is absurd, talk to Reneesme," I demanded.

Jasper and Emmett heard me shout at her and they were now in the room.

"No.", she said stubbornly. Esme and Carlisle walked in also, everyone was in the room now.

"Gosh, I swear Rosalie, she's more mature than you are", I said throwing my hands in the air. She turned around to face me.

"You of all people know how I am when someone betrays me, but this…..her……I never thought it would be her so get the hell off my back", she said. She was beyond hurt, and I do know how she is when it comes to betrayal but this was my daughter. Bella intervened

"All we are telling you Rosalie is to just talk to her. She's not eating or sleeping. She feels beyond terrible", Bella said calmly.

"I will talk to her when I am ready", Rose said icily. Emmett intervened.

"Look, all we have is time anyway, so Rose will talk to her when she is ready, everyone just back off", he said in a demanding way

"Look my child hasn't been herself in two weeks, how much longer will you do this to her Rosalie!" I shouted angrily. As soon as that left my mouth, I knew it was a mistake.

"Well, she is _your child_, you'll figure it out", she said bitterly, emphasizing on the _your child_ part.

_Did you really have to say your child, always throwing it in her face_ Emmett said mentally, shaking his head. I felt bad but I still glared at him. Jasper was having a tough time with the emotions.

"You guys, please with the emotions, Jasper can't even be in the same room with any of you", Alice said in a stern tone.

"Well if Edward and Bella would quit pushing me…" Rosalie said

"We are not pushing you" I said

Reneesme ran downstairs.

"Everyone shut up!" she screamed so loudly. Everyone stopped bickering and looked at her. Rose started for the stairs when Reneesme, grabbed her by the arm. I knew she should not have done that, no one touches Rosalie when she is upset.

'Don't go, look at me", Reneesme said. Rose paused for about a second and got out of her grip quickly. Jasper ran to guard the stairs. He was trying to calm the room, and you can feel the calmness except Rose she didn't want to feel calm she just wanted to leave.

"Move Jasper", Rose said irritated. He shook his head and looked down. She turned to Emmett.

"Move him please". She asked in a commanding way.

Emmett looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry Rose, but maybe you should just talk to her now". He slowly looked up at her, and she looked at him with betrayal in her eyes.

_Damn it, her eyes are so filled with hurt, Emmett thought_

"Humph, I was wondering how long you would last to follow everyone else, as usual it's me on my own side", she said sarcastically. I was so tired of her always feeling sorry for herself.

"Come on Rose, quit playing the victim", I said annoyed.

"That is what I am, right Reneesme? That's what you got from reading my diary…poor Aunt Rosalie raped, beaten and left for dead. The curse of beauty, the tragedy in the fairytale", she was slowly moving towards Reneesme, and Reneesme looked scared. I was ready to pounce, everyone was really except for Emmett. I knew my sister would never hurt her physically.

"You guys relax, she isn't going to hurt to me", Reneesme said looking at all of us. She knew it too.

"Jasper move, let Rose get by", Alice said. She knew what Rose was about to do. Jasper moved and Rose flew upstairs to her room . She was back in 30 seconds. She came down the stairs and threw the diary at Reneesme. She caught it and looked at Rosalie confused.

"Everything you want and need to know about me is in it………feel free to show everyone since I know the dog knows anyway", Rose said sounding defeated. She climbed back up the stairs to her room. We all knew Rose loved her space, and in times like these, we all gave her that.

Reneesme felt even more horrible, as tears were streaming down her cheeks. Everyone had cleared the room except for me and Bella. Reneesme wanted to give the diary back to her but I heard Rose said she had to get out of here, and she leapt out the window, to a spot I knew she was going to.

"She left", I said looking at Reneesme. She stopped and turned around. "Did Uncle Emmett leave with her? She asked. "No, he knows to leave her alone to hunt" I said., even though we all knew she wasn't hunting.

We went to the cottage, and once again Reneesme was up thinking about the last few weeks. She cried every night, but tonight she kept looking at the diary. Finally, she drifted into a sleep. I went to my room, where Bella was laying down reading Wuthering Heights. I climbed in next to her, holding onto my beloved. I looked at our clock and it was 1:30 in the morning. Bella wanted to go see what Alice was up to, I stayed with Reneesme. I walked to our kitchen window, watching the forest. I suddenly saw a flash of white go into the mansion. I knew it was Rosalie. I frowned thinking about the last two weeks. Rosalie has every right to be upset, but Reneesme is my daughter. I try not to flaunt that in front of them, but I can't help it. I always feel bad for my sister. She really did want the simplest things humans take for granted. It wasn't fair. I've known her the longest out of all my siblings, I truly felt horrible when she was turned. Her thoughts of remembering that night haunted me for years, and sometimes, it still does. I remember the first time we actually had a conversation. It had been 3 months since she turned, and I was bored out of my mind. We hardly ever talked and when we did it was just to put on a show for Carlisle and Esme.

_Rosalie was on top of the roof, staring at a full moon. She was crying, as I climbed up and sat right next to her. She wiped away her invisible tears. I chuckled. She thought I was amused by her sadness but I wasn't._

"_Why do you wipe away invisible tears"? I asked still chuckling. She was annoyed and looked at me with a hard look on her face. She looked away._

"_What do you want?", she asked in a tone only vampires could hear. I smiled._

"_I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk, I figured it was about time, we have to get along somehow if we are to spend eternity together" I said in all seriousness. She sniffed._

" _What do you want to talk about", she asked._

"_Whatever you want, we can start with why you are crying", I asked trying to be sincere. _

" _I think you know, it's the same reason I cry every night." I frowned and nodded as she went on._

" _Do you believe in Karma, Edward?", she asked. The question caught me off guard. _

" _Um…no, not really. I believe everything happens for a reason." I said looking at her. She still was looking at the moon._

" _I do. I just don't know what I did to deserve all this. I did everything right Edward. I obeyed every rule, I listened to my elders, I followed every rule in the book, and still, look how I ended up. Maybe it was all too much to ask for. Maybe that was my karma. For wanting what I thought was so little, was in actuality a lot.", she said sadly._

_I looked at her and took her cold hand in mine._

" _Rosalie, look at me", I said. She turned and looked at me, her eyes showing hurt._

" _You did nothing wrong, and it is not a lot to ask for a family, a home. There are always going to be bad people in that world and in this one. I think fate had other plans for you, in this lifetime, you can be the Rosalie you have always wanted to be. We will not tell you what to wear, who to be, there are rules, but it's for secure purposes only." I laughed as well as she._

" _It's going to be hard, this life, but what life isn't. We will all be there for you, we won't let anything hurt you ever again." I said with all honesty. She smiled and gave me a big hug. I'm not much of a hugger, well the only people I have hugged were Esme and Carlisle, but I returned the hug anyway. _

" _Thanks Edward", she said. " No problem". _

_We continued our conversation and that's when I finally got to know my sister. We only agreed on cars, playing the piano, and very few books and songs. I have always been grateful for her knowledge on cars, it was very impressive. They first time she got under a car, we were taken by surprise. She knew everything, as me and Carlisle watched in admiration. _

"_Yeah the old Rosalie would never be able to this" she thought._

_I laughed when she said that. _

" _Yet, I'm still shocked you don't mind getting dirty in here but can't stand to get dirty anywhere else." I chuckled._

"_Yeah, well this is my forte, I feel comfortable here than anywhere else", she said as grease spilled on her overalls._

I thought about her life, and like Emmett, I always thought she had gotten past it, but we all knew she would never. It was hard for her, it is hard for her. Most days she was fine, but on rare occasions, when we would all go out bowling or to the movies, and men stared at her. She felt uneasy. We would protect her, especially Emmett. The thoughts I would hear, I would get so pissed off about. Which is why I hardly go out.

Bella finally came home and we read our books and cuddled. I laid there waiting for morning to come.

The next day Bella and I were sitting around waiting for Reneesme to wake, when I could hear Jasper's thoughts. I opened the door.

Jasper came in, looking worried.

"What's wrong?", I asked

"She left for good, Emmett is a mess, we don't have the slightest idea where she is", he said worried yet calm.

"What happened?" Mom asked worried.

"Well Alice and I were at the mall when she had a vision of Rosalie writing a note and leaving. So Alice calls Emmett but he didn't pick up, he was taking a swim. Esme, forgot her phone but was with Carlisle so by the time we called him, Rosalie had left", he explained.

"Why didn't you call us?" I asked sounding kind of hurt.

"Well, we thought we could handle it since you guys have Nessie to think about. We didn't want to intrude", he said quietly.

"Rosalie is our family too, you should have called us", Bella said sounding disappointed.

"Alice didn't get a vision of where she was heading?" I said.

"No, it was like she was tuned in AM station when you know Alice gets FM, it's all static. She does know she's in her car", Jasper said.

How can she not see Rosalie. This is bad.

"Well, I know she isn't with the wolves but maybe we should check anyway? Bella asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask, it would be the last place we would look at. You check on that and I'm going to help the others with the search", I said.

"Wait, what do we tell Reneesme", Bella asked.

"The truth, god knows what happens when you don't tell her that", Jasper said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

We headed to the Volvo as I thought something was wrong. Bad sign number one was Alice couldn't see her future. Bad sign number two is I couldn't hear Rose's thoughts. Bad sign number three, we were all worried.


	10. The Leaver's Dance

**I know i'm a little slow on chapters. im sorry about that. i am a college student so bare with me.....i hope you enjoy......**

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Rose POV**

Everyone left this morning. I told everyone I wanted to work on my car and have some alone time. They all believed me. Emmett was the last one to leave.

"You sure you don't want to join me at the beach, we could always go nude if you're in the mood?" he asked seductively. I smiled at him and laughed.

"Ha! I'm sure everyone there would love that but I just want to work on my car, try to get more mileage on it." I said nonchalantly.

"Ok, I love you", he said and kissed me goodbye.

"I love you Emmett", I said knowing it was the last time I would say that to him. He smiled and left.

I sat at my vanity and contemplated on writing everyone notes. I started to write one to Carlisle, but I couldn't bring myself to actually leave it. I wouldn't want them to linger on that so I scrunched it up and put it my bag. I packed as much clothes that fitted in my big suitcase, and I had a lot of cash on me. I was set to go. I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly made my way to open the door.

"So are you ready?" Leah Clearwater standing with her hand on her hip asked me.

"Yeah I am. Just wait for me in my car." I said just as annoyed.

I went back up and grabbed my purse and suitcase and the picture of my family. It was at Nessie's technically 3rd birthday and we took a family picture. I was next to Emmett and Jasper in the picture and everyone smiled radiantly. It was one of my favorite pictures, that and the one of me and Emmett. It was on our 75th Anniversary and Alice decked our Gazebo out with lights, it was beautiful. In the picture, Emmett and I are dancing and we turn to look at Alice who was taking the picture. It was another great night of ours. I was truly happy and content that night. I grabbed the picture and made my way to my car, after locking the doors to the Cullen Mansion. I threw my suitcase in the trunk and got in the driver's side, where Leah was sitting in the passenger seat. We were headed towards the harbor.

"So explain again how this is going to work", Leah asked.

"Well, I needed you to come with me, because Alice cannot see werewolves. She would know where I was heading. So are you sure your friend is going to be on the ship?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I just spoke to Amy and she will be on the ship, and you can stay with her. She is doing this as a favor for me. Besides Jacob, I am the only person who will be blissfully happy to see you gone." She said rudely. I rolled my eyes.

"Which is precisely why I knew you would help me. I couldn't ask Jacob, because he wouldn't do that to Nessie. So you were my only option. As much as I don't like you and vice versa, I appreciate you helping me. ", I told her maturely.

"Yeah glad I was able to help." Leah said pleased.

" So what did you tell everyone you were doing because I know Alice knows I'm gone and now everyone is looking for me and I have a feeling they are going to ask the pack for help so what did you tell them?", I asked.

"I told them I was going to see a friend who needed me because she broke up with her boyfriend of six years. Since everyone at La Push knows I'm kind of familiar with heartbreak, they believed me." Leah said contently. I nodded.

"So what's Amy's story", I asked curiously. I needed to know this girl if I was going to live with her.

"Amy is part of a close tribe of ours. She actually lost her true love through cancer. Frank actually imprinted on her 2 days after she buried Andy. It is sad if you think about it, but it's our nature. I told them both your situation and they agreed. Of course I owe them now, but anything to get rid of you" she said smiling at me. I didn't say anything when she said that, I just started to think about my family. When she interrupted my thoughts.

"Why are you doing this though, don't get me wrong I am totally encouraging you to but I'm just curious after how many decades your finally doing this? She asked.

"Do you ever wish people would stop looking at you in pity? Do you ever feel like you keep disappointing those around you? Do you ever think of yourself as a waste? Everyone thought I would be over it by now, but the truth is that I will never be over it. When you have the whole world in the palm of your hand and then it just falls, there is no glue or tape to mend what was. You could try to fix it, but it will never be the same. When I see constant reminders of things I can never have, it just brings the worse out of me. It takes me to a place that's so dark and no one else is allowed in. I'm done with my family feeling my pity, my vanity, my bitchiness…"

Leah chuckled when I said that. I looked at her to let her know I wasn't finish and she quickly dissolved that smile.

"I'm stuck on my past after all these years, and I'm tired of my family paying for it. They deserve better, much better. Edward once said that fate had other plans for me, but this wasn't it. My fate is death, Leah…I've always believed that, I'm just finally accepting It.", I looked at Leah who looked down.

We were parked near the harbor and I saw a girl who was about 5'4, with medium length brown hair, a round face and big brown eyes. She was actually really pretty.

"Is that her?" I asked my head nudging toward the woman. Leah looked up at me, as I interrupted her thought and looked where I was nudging at.

"Yeah that's her", she said getting out of the car. I followed right behind her. As she hugged the woman.

"Amy this is Rosalie" she introduced us. Amy crinkled her nose, noticing my scent, and I did the same thing as we shook hands.

"It's nice meeting you Rosalie", she said annoyed.

"Yeah same here".

"Well Leah the ship is about to leave, we'll catch up soon, Are you ready Rosalie? she asked

I looked at her then to Leah who looked at me confusingly. I went and got my things and started to follow Amy on the boat. I told Leah to drive my car over a cliff and she would change to her were self as she headed home. Leah stayed, watching us depart and I looked at her knowing I would probably not see her for a long time if ever. I nodded as a thank you for doing all this for me, and she nodded back but her face still looked confused, as if she thought what I was doing was wrong.

**Leah POV**

I was running in the forest when I felt a vibration coming from my phone. It was around 1 in the morning who would be calling me. I answered the unrecognized phone number.

"Hello", I said.

"Leah its Rosalie. I need you to help me leave my family." She said hurriedly.

"Rosalie? What? Why? Explain..." I said boredly

"Alice can't see werewolves and out of all of you, I know you would help me willingly. That is all you need to know for now. Now are you going to help me?" she asked annoyed. I thought about it for a second and she was right I was happy to get rid of her and her snooty self.

"Fine what do I do" I asked.

"I need you to help me find somewhere, where no one will find me. I want to leave as soon as possible preferably tomorrow. Do you have another pack you talk to that I could possibly stay with? She asked uncomfortably. I had to think about it when Amy Lightfoot popped in my head.

"Yeah I have someone in mind but I need to call her and explain the situation. I'll call you back" I said and hung up. I dialed Amy's number.

"Hey Amy its Leah", I said.

"Leah Clearwater! How are you?" she asked surprised I called.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked.

"Good just keeping busy, so what brings this late phone call?

"I need a big favor. I have this…..well….I don't know what to call her, she's not exactly a friend. I don't like her but she wants to leave her family and doesn't want to be found. Of course I want to help her disappear being I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. But she's a cold one. A vampire, Amy.

"Oh, Leah I don't know…"Amy was saying

"Listen, you remember the Cullens we were talking about a few months ago, yeah she's one of them. She'll stay out of your way I don't know about the smell but she won't be that annoying and I don't think she'll stay forever but do you think you could help? I asked, hoping she would say yes.

I heard her sigh. "Hold on ", she said. I waited for a few minutes and she came back.

"Frank and I are fine with it. But you owe us, like you have no idea", she warned.

"Okay cool", I said smiling.

Amy and I talked for a few minutes more about Rosalie and how she could get here. I called Rosalie back and when she answered she sounded as if she was crying.

"What she say Leah?" she asked.

"She said you can stay with her, you leave tomorrow. There is a harbor not too far from you. She will take the boat, meet us there and ride back with you." I'm already on my way over there. I should be there before noon. Be ready when I get there." I said.

"Okay I will", she said sadly.

I hung up the phone. I called Jacob to tell him where I was going. I would makeup something because I know no one really cares what I do outside the pack and so it's pretty easy to lie to them.

"What's going on Leah?" he answered as if I was bothering him.

"Hey Jake, I'm going to a friend's, she really needs me right now I'll be back tomorrow evening." I said.

"Okay is everything alright?" he asked curiously.

" Yeah, she's having a hard time with a boyfriend who left her after 6 years, you know I seem to know a thing or two about that" I said recalling the whole Sam scenario.

"Yeah okay be careful", Jake said. I sprinted through the woods the whole time thinking why Rosalie would want to leave now after how many years. I mean I can't stand any of the Cullens but they are all tolerable but the exception was always Rosalie. Hate doesn't come close to what she feels for us. But hey, if she wants to get far from here, well it would be an honor to help.

I arrived at the Cullen Mansion, and saw only her BMW there. I rang the doorbell, impatiently for this to be over with. She answered with a deathly stare not a glare. How odd.

"So are you ready?" I said with my hand on my hip.

"Yeah I am just wait for me in my car." She said just as annoyed.

I walked to her car and sat in the passenger seat and called Amy.

"Hey Amy, we are about to head to the harbor."

"Okay I should be there the same time as you guys arrive", she said.

"See you then" I said.

"See you then", she said

As soon as I hung up, Rosalie came and threw her suitcase in the trunk and got in the driver's side. We were quiet for a while until I had to break some tension.

"So explain again how this is going to work", I asked.

"Well, I needed you to come with me, because Alice cannot see werewolves. She would know where I was heading. So are you sure your friend is going to be on the ship?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I just spoke to Amy and she will be on the ship, and you can stay with her. She is doing this as a favor for me. Besides Jacob, I am the only person who will be blissfully happy to see you gone." I said intentional rudeness rolling off me.

"This is precisely why I knew you would help me. I couldn't ask Jacob, because he wouldn't do that to Nessie. So you were my only option. As much as I don't like you and vice versa, I appreciate you helping me. ", she told me maturely.

"Yeah glad I was able to help." I said flashing a sarcastic smile.

" So what did you tell everyone you were doing because I know Alice knows I'm gone and now everyone is looking for me and I have a feeling they are going to ask the pack for help so what did you tell them?", she asked.

"I told them I was going to see a friend who needed me because she broke up with her boyfriend of six years. Since everyone at La Push knows I'm kind of familiar with heartbreak, they believed me." I said contently. She nodded.

"So what's Amy's story", she asked curiously.

"Amy is part of a close tribe of ours. She actually lost her true love through cancer. Frank actually imprinted on her 2 days after she buried Andy. It is sad if you think about it, but it's our nature. I told them both your situation and they agreed of course I owe them now, but anything to get rid of you" I said smiling at her. It was true, Amy loved Andy like I had loved Sam. That's how we became close, loss being our common denominator. I saw Rosalie nod her head as if she understood. I could tell she was starting to get lost in her thoughts when I interrupted.

"Why are you doing this though, don't get me wrong I am totally encouraging you to but I'm just curious after how many decades your finally doing this? I asked.

"Do you ever wish people would stop looking at you in pity? ( _Do I ever_)Do you ever feel like you keep disappointing those around you?( _Most of the time, yes_) Do you ever think of yourself as a waste? ( _not an exact waste but I guess I can see what she's saying)_Everyone thought I would be over it by now, but the truth is that I will never be over it. When you have the whole world in the palm of your hand and then it just falls, there is no glue or tape to mend what was. You could try to fix it, but it will never be the same. When I see constant reminders of things I can never have, it just brings the worse out of me. It takes me to a place that's so dark and no one else is allowed in. I'm done with my family feeling my pity, my vanity, my bitchiness…"

I chuckled when she said and she looked at me fiercely showing that she wasn't finished.

"I'm stuck on my past after all these years, and I'm tired of my family paying for it. They deserve better, much better. Edward once said that fate had other plans for me, but this wasn't it. My fate is death, Leah…I've always believed that, I'm just finally accepting It.", She looked at me and I looked down.

There is obviously something I didn't know about her, something real bad if she has to run from her family that she claimed to love at one point. I didn't want to pry but I was very curious. Love and loyalty is something these Cullens are good at, I know with her leaving it will cause a rift between that family. All of sudden I felt bad for her, for them. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Is that her?" Rosalie asked her head nudging toward someone. I looked up.

"Yeah that's her", I said getting out of the car. She followed right behind me. It's been a few years since I've seen Amy and I hugged her.

"Amy this is Rosalie" I introduced them. Amy crinkled her nose, noticing her scent, and of course Rosalie did the same thing as they shook hands.

"It's nice meeting you Rosalie", Amy said annoyed.

"Yeah same here", replied Rosalie

"Well Leah the ship is about to leave, we'll catch up soon, Are you ready Rosalie? She asked

She looked at Amy and then to me, with a final resolution that she was leaving. Rosalie explained to drive her car over the cliff, which hurt, it was a beautiful car that she took care of well. Then I would run back home wolf form. I stayed watching their departure. Rosalie nodded to me as a thank you and I nodded back. I couldn't help but to feel like this is wrong, and I know if this was to come out, I would be in a lot of trouble. Because as usual, I'm always left with the short end of the stick.

When they were no longer in eye sight, I hopped in the car. There was a deep cliff about 200 miles from the harbor, it would be perfect to drive the car off from there. When that was done, I changed in my were form and headed back home. On the way I was thinking about if the Cullens contacted the pack, but really I was worried about what was to come next.

**Alice POV**

"Come on Jasper, you need new jeans", I said as I dragged him into the Diesel store. We were the first ones at the mall, I needed to hit up the sales before the noon crowd came in.

" Alice, I have enough jeans thank you very much". Jasper said bored

"Well I know but more would not kill you, plus you and Edward wear about the same size, so we could always give them to him. ", I said as I was looking through the racks. Jasper was doing the same, he looks so cute when he tries to find what I like on him. All of a sudden I had a vision. I closed my eyes and saw Rosalie sitting on her vanity looking sad. I saw her suitcase packed on the bed and she was writing a goodbye letter to Carlisle. I opened my eyes, with Jasper right next me.

" What's wrong, what did you see", he asked hurriedly.

" Rose is leaving…" I said worriedly. We ran out of the store and headed to the Porsche. Jasper was trying to call Emmett but Emmett did not pick up.

" He's swimming he doesn't have his phone", I told Jasper. I started to dial Carlisle's office, I saw Esme was with him. As I was dialing his office, I got a flash. It was Rose driving in her car, but all I saw was her hair in the wind and sunglasses on. The flash was like a second long. I told Jasper what I saw.

" That's all? Why can't you see her" he asked in a panic tone. He's usually so calm but he was panicking.

"I don't know it's like static and all I'm getting are little flashes that aren't telling me anything" I said stunned at what was happening.

We arrive at the mansion and I decided I needed to find Emmett and tell him. I told Jasper to go to Edward's and tell him. He pecked me on the lips and ran vampire speed to Edward and Bella's. I drove to the beach where Emmett was at. On the way, I thought about how I would tell him. Poor Em, it's going to break his heart and of course, he's going to feel guilty. The beach was only 20 minutes away and I parked next to his jeep. He was running out of the water and then he spotted me.

"Hey Al, you in for a swim…." he asked and suddenly stopped when he read my face. " What's wrong, where's Rose?" he asked panicked.

I sighed. "We don't know where Rose is. I saw her leave but I can't see her Em. She left. Suitcase and car is gone." I said on the verge of tears if I could cry them. His face was full of sadness and hurt.

"What do you mean she left? Why can't you see her!" he yelled.

"Emmett, stop yelling at me! I don't know!! I can't see her!" I sobbed and shouted at the same time.

We hugged each other, both of us feeling scared, and then headed back in our own cars to the mansion.

**Author POV**

When Alice and Emmett arrived the whole gang was inside the mansion in the living room.

"I checked with the pack and no one has heard from her", Bella said.

"Her credit cards are maxed and she didn't fly anywhere." Jasper said.

"We asked the Denali's and the other clans if she was with them and none of them have heard from her either", Carlisle said.

Everyone was standing next to their mate, with the exception of Emmett who looked around the room and noticed. At the moment, it hit him hard. He ran outside to the woods.

"I'll get him", Edward said. He ran and found Emmett screaming in anger and hurt.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Rosalie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He tore up the whole woods and Edward was scared to get in his way. He let him feel whatever he wanted, to get it out. Emmett pulled trees out of the ground and threw them so far they were out of sight. He sobbed and fell to his knees. Edward felt so horrible for his big brother, to see him in such distress was really the saddest thing he had ever seen. He held his brother as Emmett sobbed on his shoulder.

"We will find her, Emmett. Edward said confidently.

"She doesn't want to be found Edward, she's really gone. I could feel it. Last night….I thought…I thought…she was over it…..for good…but it was our last night…..our last night" Emmett sobbed even harder.

"Emmett, we have known her the longest which means we know her the best. I know she will come back. It might not be tomorrow but she will be back. ", Edward said trying to convince himself more than Emmett.

Edward wasn't sure on the time they headed back to the mansion but Bella told him they were out there for awhile. Emmett finally went to his room, the last place he saw Rosalie before she left. He stared at her vanity and walked to her closet, where she only took her favorite things. He looked on the floor and saw the little teddy bear she left behind he had given her about 50 years ago. He didn't know if she meant to leave it or if she really forgot it. He sat on the bed looking around the quiet room. He felt the anger building but had to control himself. More than anything he felt empty. He could hear Edward, Jasper and Carlisle talking about not giving up on finding her and to help him through this. The thoughts of last night were running through his mind. Her laugh, smile, touch, things he would never feel anymore.

Then it seemed like he had an epiphany. he wasn't going to give up on her. He would find her and bring her home. He didn't care how long it took, he would never stop until she was found.

Downstairs, Edward smiled hearing Emmett's thoughts and then Emmett joined their conversation.

" We will look everywhere, anywhere", Emmett said taking control. Esme, Alice and Bella entered the room hearing Emmett.

" I want the pack to help I don't care how they feel about her or us, they need to help", he continued.

"She left some of her stuff here so they can get to know her scent, and the Denali's and the other clans, everyone needs to help. I want my Rose back. Our Rose" he said looking at his brothers and his father.

They all smiled at that last line. More than anything they were all determined to bring Rosalie home, where she belonged.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Next chapter will be Nessie and Jacob and Leah and Rose and Amy. Your probably thinking where nessie was. All will be explained next time…**


	11. Author's Note

Hey yall!

I just wanted to let you guys that I will be finishing this story soon. I have been so busy with school and work and well my social life. LOL. But once school is finished, I will finish the story and start another. I already have an idea I'm just looking for a beta to help me so if you know one, please let me know. Thanks for the patience and understanding.

Love,

Michelle Cruz


	12. The Way Home is Through You

**TITLE: MY WAY HOME IS THROUGH YOU**

**SO I KNOW I WAS GOING TO HAVE NESSIE AND JAKE POV'S BUT SINCE SOME PEOPLE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE REPETITION OF POV'S IM GONNA NARROW IT. THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER , IT BEING THE LAST.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**EDWARD POV**

It's been 2 years since Rosalie has left. We looked for her for a whole year and nothing. I searched everywhere and Alice could never see her,

rarely she would see her hunting in a forest that wasn't very distinctive. I felt guilty a lot of the time. Everyone in my family just hasn't been the

same. I get how they were when I left all those years ago, when I had first left Bella in her human days. Poor Jasper, he was feeling all our

emotions, he was hardly ever home. Carlisle was at work more than usual. Esme was sad all the time, pretty much working in her garden. Alice

wasn't as enthusiastic and cut down on shopping to once a week. She wouldn't buy anything red, it being Rose's favorite color. My Beautiful wife,

was also sad burying herself in our books, she was just becoming closer to Rose. Reneesme felt guilty and hurt, pretty much walking around like a

zombie. I was sad for my family and that I actually missed my sister. Then there's Emmett. My big brother was hurt the most. He only left his room

to hunt and sometimes we would force him to do even that. Mostly everyone's thoughts were, my family is a mess, Where is she, Poor Emmett,

Why did I have to keep pushing her, this is all my fault, I miss my daughter, I miss my sister, I miss my Aunt, I miss my love. Emmett didn't want to

stop looking but, each day he realized she didn't want to be found. The day he gave up, was truly one of the saddest days I've ever

encountered.

***************flashback**************

_Me, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were driving to New York. We had looked all over the North side of America. Emmett had never been to Rochester, Rosalie said she never wanted to take him there but he really felt this is where she would have gone. We entered Rochester, a place we hadn't been since Rosalie's change. It looked the same, just with more chains of fast food and shops. _

"_I want to go where she used to live", Emmett said in a serious, determined tone._

"_She would never come back here", Carlisle thought. He looked in the rearview mirror where I nodded in agreement._

_We finally pulled up to her old family home. It was still big, fancy and classy. After all these years, it was still the loveliest house in the neighborhood. The sign Hale Residence still barely hung on the yard, but it was vacant. I wonder why._

"_Edward, she's not here is she?" Alice asked in thought. I shook my head sadly. Emmett ran around the house and looked through all the windows, calling her name. We all stood there knowing, she wasn't here. _

"_Well are you guys going to help or just stand and watch me" he asked angrily while looking through another window. We all looked at each other._

"_Son, she's not here", Carlisle said in his fatherly tone._

"_No, she is we just need to look harder and think of different places to search for her", Emmett said assuring himself more than us._

"_Emmett, she doesn't want to be found, she's not here", Jasper tried._

"_NO! She wants me to find her", Emmett said even louder while climbing up the house._

"_You know she would never come here of all places, and she hates the south so she wouldn't go there either, face it Em…..I tried to finished, but was all of a sudden grabbed by throat._

"_What are you trying to say Edward? She isn't anywhere so what? She's dead?" he said with such fury in his eyes. Everyone was trying to peel him from him, but they couldn't and it was starting to hurt really badly actually. _

"_He's saying we don't know! I can't see her so she could be Emmett! You have to face the fact that she might not ever come back. She might not even be alive to do so." Alice shouted, if she could cry she would have been by now. Emmett turned to her, Jasper getting in front to protect his wife. All of a sudden, Emmett just broke down. Alice ran to comfort him, rocking as we all knelt beside him, trying to do our best to console our brother. _

"_Shhh, I know Em, it hurts like hell", Alice cooed. They stayed like that for hours. The ride home was quiet. Emmett sat in the back seat just starring out the window, like a little kid. I couldn't hear his thoughts, he wasn't saying anything, he just replayed Alice's words. When we finally got home, Emmett ran straight to his room. I filled in Esme, Bella and Nessie. All three of them dry sobbed and went their own ways. I stood there at the bottom of our stairs, for once not knowing what to do or say to anyone. _

*****************flashback************

It's been like that for almost another year. Reneesme was hurting deeply, she felt guilty and ashamed. Jacob even said she doesn't really want to

talk to him either, she only talks when spoken to, and that comes with short answers. We haven't had any laughter or happiness in this house, it

really felt as if Rosalie had died. Leah would stop by to talk to Bella and Reneesme, every time she would be chanting some Indian tongue, which

I understood, everyone hates my gift. I usually brush it off; it wasn't until one day when I heard her speaking to Reneesme, Jake and Seth that

things changed.

**ROSE POV**

It's been 2 years since I've left the family. Amy and Frank aren't so bad, we only seem to speak and be in the same room if it's important or if I'm

dying of boredom. I miss everyone terribly especially Emmett. I cry every night but I stop because I know it's for the better. It's strange. I miss

him the most when I hear Amy and Frank in their room, smugly I think me and Emmett are louder and way more entertaining, I smirk every time I

think that. I guess the wolves aren't so bad, Amy and I watch movies but she's not a big shopper, I miss Alice. Frank seemed to be impress by my

skills in the garage, he likes to help and we seem to talk a lot more than Amy and I. We would talk about cars and some intellectual topics. Made

me miss Jasper and Edward. Every night I sit on top of the little house that isn't too far from Amy and Frank's. I love looking at the moon and I

think about if I really did make the right decision. Frank came up one night and we talked.

"Enjoying the night?" he asked sitting next to me. I half smiled.

"Yeah for the most part, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I'm not sleepy, I was rummaging the fridge when I saw you up here" he said. I nodded and silence overtook for a minute.

"You thinking if you made the right choice?" he asked.

"Yeah, I miss them so much, but this is for the better." I said following an unnecessary sigh.

"May I be honest with you?" he asked. I nodded.

"I understand why you are doing this…."

"No, you don't", I interrupted. He looked at me as if waiting for an explanation. I looked down debating if I could spill my heart out to him, a wolf, sworn enemy but Frank is really nice. I sighed again and decided, sure what's the worse that could come out of it, one wolf knows anyway. He sat there quietly and listened. I told him everything and how I still want my child and how I'll never have that.

"Well hell, it seems complete happiness just isn't in your cards but let me get this straight. You have a man back home that loves you irrevocably, unconditionally, and more than anything and anyone including himself. But you want a child but that's impossible and even if you did, no telling how that would end up. I mean you could have complications or the Volturi could kill it." he said. I nodded thinking about the Volturi and the fact I forgot to consider that.

"So what's better? Having half your happiness or having none? I looked at him dumbfound. He patted my shoulder as he got up and left me to think some more.

I know what I need to do. Let it go. I need to get rid of the old Rosalie Hale who was conceited and could get anything she

wanted. The girl who had the simplest dream. Letting go of that, letting go of her. Letting go what she'll never have and letting in what she does

have. Adopting was enough for Esme, why couldn't it be enough for me? Plus I'm living forever, someone could find a way hell I probably could. I

smiled to myself and got up. I guess this mirror was always there I just never really looked at. I decided to pack and then hunt. I was going

home.

I didn't know what to say to Reneesme but it's forgiven. She was concerned and maybe I overreacted a little. It still hurt a lot but I know she is

truly sorry. I thought about this my entire time hunting. I was completely packed and had the boat schedule in my hand, there was one leaving in

an hour. I decided to say goodbye to Amy and Frank. They smiled as I thanked them for everything. They offered to take me to the boat and I

accepted.

As I hugged them goodbye, after letting go of Amy and smiling one last time, I heard a third heart beat. I smiled walking away from them and

approaching the boat. I got on and waved giggling. I yelled Congratulations! They smiled and waved with confused looks on their faces. That just

made me laugh harder. I thought about what the family would say when I showed up. Would they be angry? Would they truly be happy to see

me? If not, I guess begging would have to do. As I arrived, I saw Leah waiting for me which was expected I had called her when I got back from

hunting. I smiled as I grabbed my luggage and made my way over to her when I noticed her leaning against a Bugatti Veyron. I raised my

eyebrows jealousy doesn't even explain what I was feeling. How could she have gotten this yet afford it.

"Wow, a little flashy for you don't you think, is this really yours?" I asked jealously written all over my face.

"No, it's his" she smiled and nudged her head to a man, not a man, MY man. The most beautiful person I know, the love of my life was walking my way with the smile that always makes me want to cry, I couldn't help but to run as humanly possible to him. We crashed into each other and Ihugged him with all my might. My smile was literally ear to ear.

"I've missed you so much, Em. I'm so so so sorry but I promise everything is going to be different, be better. I've healed. You are looking at a new Rosalie Hale." I told him happily.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarthy Cullen. I love you so much" he whispered in my ear, his voice sent chills through my body. We looked into each other eyes.

He smiled hugely that it was infectious. We kissed passionately until Leah cleared her throat and we both stopped still with goofy grins on our faces. Leah made her way to me.

"Actually it's yours" Leah said hinting the car.

"It's from all of us, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie and me", Emmett said. I totally queened out and even hugged Leah which took her by surprise. Emmett loaded my luggage into the car and I drove my new car back home, where I belonged. I pulled into the driveway of our beautiful home, Emmett pulled up right behind me. He grabbed my luggage for me and I hesitated to walk in.

"Its okay babe, I'm right here with you" Emmett said encouraging me. I smiled and we walked in everyone was there, waiting to greet me.

"Rosalie, I'm so happy you're home", Esme said as she hugged me tightly. I embraced her taking in her scent.

"It feels good to be home", I replied.

"Rose! You're home! I'm so happy! Alice said as she hugged me tightly. I chuckled at my little sister as I hugged her back.

Everyone came up and hugged me tightly, even Edward.

"Yeah I missed you, the Volvo needs a tune up" he said playfully.

"I bet all the vehicles do" I said as I laughed.

Everyone gave big hugs and then it was Nessie's turn. She didn't know what to do, and looked at Emmett and then to me. She put her head down and moved her feet side to side. I frowned knowing she was afraid to approach me. I looked at her with assurance and smiled.

"Come on bring it in for the real thing" I said with my arms open. She ran into me and hugged me as tight as she could.

"I'm so so so sorry Aunt Rose, I love you so much", Nessie poured her heart out, crying in my arms.

"Shhhhh I know I know, it's all forgiven. Just please don't ever do that again" I said looking at her and wiping her tears.

" I'm sorry to all of you too. I want everyone to know that you all are going to see a new Rosalie. I'm going to be different from now on, I've healed, I said reassuring myself as well as everyone else."

"Right….I'll believe it when I see it" Jake said entering from the door taking his place next to Nessie.

"Well hello to you to Jakey" I said smiling smugly. Jacob looked around to everyone who all had a smile plastered on their faces.

"Did she just say hello and called me Jakey?" he asked in disbelief. Nessie laughed.

"She sure did" as she crossed her arms looking proud. Jacob looked disappointed.

"I kind of liked the old Rosalie more" he said.

"Well she can always come back, dog" I replied. Everyone laughed including Jacob.

"Well let's celebrate shall we? Jasper said really enthused, I guess he really could feel the happiness.

"Let's go hunt and then come back and have game night!" said Alice in her cheerful self. I smiled at my family when a familiar scent that I've gotten used to appeared. I turned to see Leah hanging back, looking sad. I smiled at her.

"Hey, you are coming right?" I said. Everyone looked at me and then to her. She seemed to look at Emmett waiting for his response which I didn't know what that meant. He smiled at me and then to her.

"Yeah you are right?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yeah", she replied with a timid smile.

"Oh and let's do movie night too!" exclaimed Nessie as we all made our way to the back door.

**LEAH POV**

I don't see the Cullens a lot. I see Jake almost every day, and I ask how Nessie and Bella are. He would say depressed and sad," it's like Blondie

died on them", he would say. I always checked on Nessie and Bella once every 2 weeks. I would always have to watch what I think, being the

mind reader boy can hear everything. Every time I went over, I would realize that Jake was right. It was just so dead. Pun not intended. But

everyone was in their own world, and not much communication was happening between all of them. It was very un-Cullen of them. There were so

many times I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't. As much as I didn't like Rosalie, me of all people, understood her reasons. One day Jake came

home and I asked how they were all doing.

"Nessie just seemed to be even more emotionally check out than the rest of them she just feels so guilty", He answered sadly.

Why does she feel guilty? I asked concerned.

"Oh, I guess I didn't fill you in on what happened, well Nessie really wanted to know why Rosalie was crying one night and saw that she had a diary, well we kind of took the diary and read it. We found out things we didn't know nor wanted to know about how she was changed." He said looking at me

"Well is it bad or something" saying impatiently. He looked down with sympathy written all over his face.

"She had a fiancé who beat and raped her along with 4 of his friends. They left her to die when Carlisle found her." Jake said with a hint of compassion and anger.

"Oh" I said shocked. That explains everything. I actually felt sorry for Rosalie, to go out like that, I don't know if I could ever get over that.

Two weeks later, I went to check on them myself. I went to Nessie's room and saw her crying uncontrollably.

"What happened", I asked nervously.

"She's just having one of those breakdowns, I swear Ness, if we could find her I would", Jake had said while he and Seth were consoling her.

"We all would", Seth said comforting.

I couldn't take it any longer.

"I know where she is! ", I yelled. At that time, the door flung open and Edward stood there glaring at me. He startled me, as I recognized Nessie had gotten up.

"What do you mean you know where she is", Nessie said angrily. I looked around at everyone and then suddenly all of the Cullens were there, Emmett pushing Edward out of the way.

"Where is she", Emmett said demanding.

"She's living with a family friend of ours, wolves couple about an hour and half away from here", I said admittingly. Everyone looked at me with relieve and anger.

"How…what…why didn't you say anything!" Emmett was charging for me and had me at my throat. Everyone was peeling him from me and finally, with the help of Jake and Seth, they got him off of me.

"Explain everything right now!" Carlisle yelled angrily.

"He's never had that tone with me or I think with anyone", I thought.

"Would you just explain?" Edward said impatiently.

I told them everything. Everyone still looked pretty upset at me, especially Nessie and Jake. Emmett looked like he wanted to kill me.

"I'm going to go get my wife and when I return you better not be here. I don't ever want you around this family. Jake has a reason to be here but you don't", Emmett said harshly.

He looked at Bella and Nessie and Jake. Bella and Nessie sternly nodded in agreement and Jake looked down, which meant he couldn't do anything.

"May I say something before I leave? I asked before everyone went their own ways. They waited to hear what I had to say.

"I only did what she wanted, I could relate to her situation. It wasn't that long ago when I was in her position except there wasn't anyone to help me. Sometimes you just have to leave. She needed my help. I don't like Rosalie, but I respect her and I now get her. You might know how she feels (I said looking at Jasper) or what she thinks (looking at Edward) but I don't think you guys truly know what it's like to be in a position like hers. You all have every right to be mad at me, but I only did what she wanted." I left after my speech. I would be sad to not see Nessie or Bella anymore, but I had no choice. The only thing I could do was to go get Rosalie. I thought about it the whole night and I came to the decision to go get Rosalie tomorrow.

I was in the forest when I got a call, it was Amy's house number.

"Hello?"

"Leah, it's me, Rosalie", she said quickly.

"Hey look I kind of…."I started to say.

"I need you to be at the docks in the morning, I'm coming home for good!" she said happily interrupting me.

"What?! Oh! Okay perfect!" I said relieved. She gave me details on the time and to not tell anyone. The morning came and as I was waiting for Rosalie to arrive I saw a huge man coming out of a very expensive car. It was Emmett. I hesitated to approach him but he wouldn't do anything in public, I hope. A plan suddenly popped in my head and I went for it. I tapped on his shoulder, he turned starring at me with rage. I looked away to see what he was looking at, a boat that was about to land and Rosalie caught my eye.

"I was going to bring her back, it's the least I could do and then she called me. She was coming home and she wanted me to meet her so I could take her to you guys" I said looking at Rosalie and then to Emmett. He kept staring at her, saying nothing to me. I glanced at the new car.

"I see the new ride, gift for her I'm assuming. I actually had an idea how we could this", I said. He looked at me annoyed.

"Alright let me hear it" he said rudely.

I filled him in and he agreed. He went and waited by my car as I leaned against the beautiful new car. I watched Rose get her stuff and head towards me. She admired the car, and I could see the jealously written all over her beautiful face. I know she was thinking how the hell did I get this car more like afford it.

"How did you get this car? Is it really yours? she asked still amazed. I chuckled as I really wished it was my car being that she would hate the fact that I had it and she didn't.

"Nope, it's his", I said nudging my head towards Emmett's direction. I'd watched with envy as the glorious couple collided, I turned away to give them their moment and then got bored so I cleared my throat as a sign to stop.

They went back to the mansion and I went to go eat, I was starving. I sat eating thinking about my next move. I have to stay near Jake, him being my leader but I would have to start over with friends. I cried at the diner where the waitress brought me an apple pie free of charge. I at least wanted to say goodbye to the Cullens. I ate a couple more bites of my pie and headed for the Cullen mansion. When I got there I heard Alice saying something about hunting and game night. I lingered in the hallway waiting for a time to chime in. I've come to really like the Cullens, just like Jake. That's when I saw Rosalie looking at me, she actually looked friendly.

"Hey, you are coming right?" she said hopeful. Everyone looked at her and then to me. I looked at Emmett remembering his last threat. He turned to Rosalie and then to me.

"Yeah you are right?" he asked. I smiled knowing all was forgiven.

"Yeah"I replied happily.

**EMMETT POV**

I hate to live without Rosalie, I don't think you even call it living when the person you love the most is gone. How do people move on from this? I

didn't want to be around anyone, I didn't feel like hunting but everyone made me. I could use the alone time anyway. I only thought about the

70 years I had with her. Our memories flooded my mind all day every day. I wanted to go to the Volturi, but I couldn't. I couldn't make my family

feel what I'm feeling, it's the worst thing I've ever felt. Poor Jasper I'm putting him through hell, luckily he has Alice. I felt so alone and empty, I

understand now when people say that. When I realized that Rosalie wasn't coming home, it was the worst day of my life. I don't blame her

though, I can see why she had to leave, I just wished she would have told me. I was in my room when Alice barged in.

"Leah knows where Rosalie is!" she said urgently. I got up and ran to Edward's. I push Edward out the way.

"Where is she!" I yelled sounding slightly crazy but I didn't care. I had so many feelings running through me.

"She's living with a family friend of ours, a wolf couple about an hour and half away from here", she said with such guilt

"How…what…why didn't you say anything!" I was furious and charged for her grabbing her throat, I wanted to kill her but everyone was stopping me.

She confessed every detail, I was beyond raged. I felt like I was going to explode.

"I'm going to go get my wife and when I return you better not be her. I don't ever want you around this family. Jake has a reason to be here but you don't", I said callously.

I looked at Bella and Nessie and Jake. Bella and Nessie sternly nodded with anger written on their faces and Jake looked down, knowing that I meant what I said, and there was nothing he could do.

"May I say something before I leave? Leah asked before I was about to storm off. Everyone waited to hear what she had to say.

Leah gave her speech, and I thought about it for a minute and then forgotten it. It didn't matter to me what she said, she doesn't know what my love for Rosalie is. Besides Edward, I know her almost as much as she knows herself.

With that speech, she left. I ran home to change, I was going to go bring Rosalie home, if I have to drag her then so be it. I smiled for once in 2 years I smiled thinking of how I was going to bring Rose back. I wanted to look perfect for her, so I had to ask Alice to help me.

"Before I pick out something amazing for you to wear, I think we should all get Rose a present." Alice chimed in she was at my door with everyone behind her.

"I think that's a great idea", Carlisle said. I looked at my family, everyone looked so much better knowing we would have our Rose back.

"What should we get her?" I asked not knowing what she would love well besides a baby. Edward looked sad when I said that.

"I have an idea", Carlisle said turning away wanting us to follow him. Edward and Alice looked at each other and smiled

"Oh man, she is going to love it", Edward said happily. We all followed Carlisle to the lower level garage, that we hardly used well Rose used it the most out of all of us. We walked in to see a Bugatti Veyron** [Pic on file]** it was truly one of a kind and beautiful, like Rose.

My jaw dropped. "She is going to LOVE this!" I said admiring the car.

"I was actually going to give it to her for her birthday next week, I ordered it 3 years ago and it came in last month. I didn't want to send it back though I was going to; it was getting hard to look at it knowing that she wasn't going to come back. Now, she is.

"She is going to go nuts over it," I said. I thought about what I was going to say to Rose, I stayed up thinking about it and how I wanted to do this. I told everyone I wanted to go alone, and they all understood. I was getting ready to leave, I had Alice dress me in some fitted denim jeans and a nice black button down, Rose loves this look on me. Everyone was waiting downstairs to send me off. Esme came up and gave me a hug.

"Bring her home Emmett", I embraced her.

"I will " I said with a huge smile on my face.

I got into the Bugatti and headed for the docks that weren't too far away. I was nervous, I didn't know what she would say or how she would

react when she saw me. It wasn't sunny today, which was good. I finally had arrived at the docks, hardly anyone was there. I looked around

trying to find where I can buy a ticket. I looked out at the water and saw a boat coming in. I stared at it, and to my amazement, there she was.

She was smiling, it was a look I had never seen on her. She looked relieved, refreshed and the most beautiful I have ever seen her. It was

endearing to watch her. I was mesmerized by this glow that appeared around her. She was truly an angel. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to

see Leah. I stared at her still upset.

"I was going to bring her back, it's the least I could do and then she called me. She was coming home and to meet her so I could take her to you guys" Leah said looking at me with sincerity. I really had nothing to say to her.

"I saw the new ride, gift for her I'm assuming. I actually had an idea how we could this", she said. I looked at her waiting to hear this idea.

"Alright let me hear it" I said tightly.

It actually wasn't bad so I waited by Leah's old mustang while she leaned against a Bugatti waiting for Rosalie to get off the boat. I watched Rose get her stuff and head to Leah. She admired the car, and I could see the jealously written all over her beautiful face. I know she was thinking how the hell did she get this car more like afford it. I chuckled seeing the old Rosalie back for a minute.

"How did you get this car? Is it really yours? she asked still amazed. Leah chuckled.

"Nope, it's his", she said as she nudged her head to me. I started to walk toward them not taking my eyes off of Rose. She looked up and gave me the biggest smile. Our eyes connected as we walked quickly and as humanly as possible to one another. Our bodies collided as we embraced in a huge hug followed by a passionate deep make out session. I wanted her more than anything. Her voice still sent shivers down my spine

"Emmett, I missed you so much, I'm so so sorry. Things are going to be different from now on I promise, " she said not wanting to let me go. God I love this woman.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarthy Cullen. I love you so much" I said not wanting to let go of her either.

"Actually it's yours" Leah said hinting the car.

"It's from all of us, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie and me", I said. Rosalie freaked out is an understatement, I mean she actually hugged Leah. I don't know if it was because she was happy it was hers or that it wasn't Leah's.

"Let's go home "I told her getting her bags and putting them in the back. She waved to Leah as she got in the driver's side and I in the passenger side. I held her hand the entire time we drove home. We talked and talked and would continue to talk later since we pulled up to the house. I grabbed her bags as she seemed a little nervous to walk in.

"Its okay babe, I'm right here with you" I said encouraging her. She nodded and walked in. Everyone was there, waiting to greet her.

"Rosalie, I'm so happy you're home", Esme said as she hugged Rose tightly. Rose embraced her taking in her smell.

"It feels good to be home", she replied. Everyone gave big hugs and then it was Nessie's turn. She didn't know what to do, and looked at me and then Rose. She put her head down.

Rose rolled her eyes and held her arms out. "Come on, bring it in for the real thing" she told Nessie. Nessie looked up with huge smile and ran into her Aunt's arms.

"I'm so so so sorry Aunt Rose, I love you so much", Nessie poured her heart out, crying in Rose's arms.

"Shhhhh I know I know, it's all forgiven. Just please don't ever do anything like that again. I love you Nessie more than you'll ever know" Rose said looking at her and wiping her tears.

"Well let's celebrate shall we? Jasper said really enthused, I guess he really could feel the happiness.

"Let's go hunt and then come back and have game night!" said Alice in her cheerful self. Rose turned around and we all saw Leah lingering in the hallway.

"Hey, you are coming right?" Rosalie asked sounding hopeful. Everyone looked at Rose and then to Leah. Leah was looking at me to get my approval. As much as I was still really pissed off, Rose really wanted her to come and I give Rose whatever she wants. I forced a smile.

"Yeah you are right?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied with a timid smile.

"Oh and let's do movie night too!" exclaimed Nessie.

**ESME POV**

"You hear that?" I asked Carlisle as we were reading, cuddled on our plush sofa.

"Yeah" he smiled gazing into my eyes.

"I'm so glad she's back" I said snuggling closer to my husband.

" You know, I knew she was going to have the most difficult time; considering how she died, but she deserved some kind of happy ending even though it's not what she wanted, it's still a happy ending. And this, right now, is what I've been waiting for. For her to feel blissful, peaceful happiness and everlasting unconditional love", Carlisle said as he kissed the temple of my head.

At that moment we heard Rosalie's booming laughter coming from her room. We couldn't help but laugh too as well as the other children. The sound of true complete happiness coming from our oldest daughter's room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**SO THAT'S ALL FOLKS. I KNOW IT WASN'T THE BEST BUT I GOT TIRED OF TRYING TO FINISH IT AND I FELT KINDA BAD KEEPING YALL WAITING FOR HOW LONG? LOL. BUT YEAH I DID THE BEST I COULD AND NOW SCHOOL IS BACK SO I WONT WRITE FOR A WHILE. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND UNDERSTANDING. THE PIC OF THE CAR IS ON MY PROFILE SO UNTIL NEXT TIME…………………**


	13. AUTH NOTE

I POSTED THE PIC OF ROSE'S CAR

LET ME KNOW IF IT WORKS AND WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.

THANKS!!!!!!!


	14. AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT!

I re-posted the pic of Rose's car! The link should work on my profile! Please check it out...its very nice :)

Thanks for reading!!!!


	15. AUTHOR NOTE AGAIN!

HEY EVERYONE!

I DID A ONE-SHOT STORY OF ROSE AND EM'S FIRST WEDDING MAINLY FOCUSES ON THEIR VOWS BUT I THINK ITS CUTE. SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

THANKS BUNCHES!!!!


End file.
